Repercussions Of Falling
by Colleen17
Summary: **AU** Falling, whether it be physically or mentally, has repercussions for all concerned. Sequel to 'The New Captains Way' around six months later.**Warning** Major characters have a falling out.
1. Chapter 1

The call went out for a man down, a cliff rescue. When station 51 arrived they were confronted with a distraught teenager, hands waving frantically towards the edge of a cliff. He said his friend was standing by the edge of the cliff taking a photo, and then, without warning, was gone. He told them how the ground just crumbled away from beneath his friend's feet.

"Where exactly did this happen?" asked Captain Stanley. His paramedics were standing next to him listening to the teenager's story, and scanning the cliff's edge looking for the tell tail signs of the fall.

"Right there." He pointed to an area that looked soft and very unstable. The sandy earth was still sending small granules over its edge to an unknown resting place.

Johnny was the first to react, and jogged to the right side of the area, putting on his gloves as he looked for solid ground. When he was no more than a six feet from the edge he got down on his stomach and crawled carefully to the edge to look over. He could see the teenager about twenty feet down lying on a small ledge.

"He's about twenty feet down on a ledge and he's moving his arm...STAY STILL WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU." Johnny yelled to the injured teenager. Once satisfied that he had heard him, he crawled back a few feet before getting to his feet.

"How does it look?" Roy asked his partner as he too put on his gloves in preparation for their climb. Johnny marched up to join his partner, brushing away small rocks and dirt from his chest.

"Slope's real unstable. Lot of loose rocks and sand. The ledge he's on looks pretty solid." Johnny told his Cap and partner.

"Ok, we stay back and keep in touch with HTs. We'll tie off on the engine." Cap told his crew. Johnny and Roy put their belts on and pulled out the stokes for the engine crew to send down once they were on the ledge. Roy handed Johnny a HT, which he placed over his wrist. Mike tied the ropes to the engine while Johnny and Roy tied the other end to their belts. With practised ease each member performed their duties silently and efficiently.

"Now I want you to take it nice and slow." Cap informed his paramedics. Mike tied a third rope to the engine in preparation for the stokes.

Johnny and Roy went through their checks, nodded to each other and made their way to the edge of the cliff. They could both feel the ground giving way from under their feet as they positioned themselves about ten feet to the right of the fallen teenager. They hoped he wouldn't be showered with rocks and dirt as they made their way down. Neither paramedic saw the piece of sharp metal protruding from the ground. Roy's feet had missed it by only inches and as his feet slid past it, more of it was exposed as the ground gave way. Both paramedics were finding it hard going as neither could get a strong foothold on the loose slope.

When they were level with the fallen teenager Johnny spoke into his HT. "Cap we're level. I'm going to swing across first." He let the Ht swing on his wrist and heard Cap's voice say 10-4.

Johnny positioned himself as best he could and started to swing across. He made it without too much trouble. He immediately reached for the teenager to feel for a pulse. It was strong but a little too fast for Johnny's liking. He looked up to see Roy swing across next to him.

"He's got a strong pulse. Looks like both his legs are broken, left is a compound fracture." Johnny was about to check the teenager's hip when suddenly Roy started to drop from the ledge. It was by pure instinct that Johnny reached for Roy's rope as it started to fall past him. Once one of his hands had the rope, his other hand then took hold. It took all his strength to keep a hold. Some of the rope slipped through his hands but he finally got a stronger grip and was able to coil it around his wrists to ensure his grasp. Roy had dropped about ten feet.

"ROOY can you pull yourself up to the ledge?" Johnny yelled to his partner, grimacing at the strain of his shoulders and arms. What seemed like minutes, but was only seconds Johnny finally felt movement on the end of the rope, only to feel it stop and swing slightly.

Johnny's HT came to life. "Engine 51 to HT 51…hang on John we're throwing down another line for Roy to tie off on." Instructed Cap.

Johnny felt the rope fall over his shoulder and watched it move and go taught with unseeing life. He waited patiently; his shoulders and arms screaming at him as they were pushed to their limits. The rope he was holding at last went limp. Johnny sighed with relief and waited for his partner to finally climb back up onto the ledge.

"You alright?" Johnny asked with concern as he pursued over his partner for injuries.

"My knee is wrenched and my eye has a lot of dirt in it." Roy answered breathlessly. He could taste the remnants of fear in his mouth.

"Engine 51 to Ht 51, are you guys alright?" Asked the voice of an anxious Cap.

"We're alright Cap. Send down the stokes." Johnny instructed, wanting to escape the ledge and what it epitomized. Both Johnny and Roy were a little shaky and tried to calm their breathing by concentrating on the victim. Knowing they still had the climb back up they worked quickly and expertly. When the teenager was secured in the stokes, the paramedics steadied themselves for the climb.

Johnny spoke into his HT. "Take us up Cap." He ignored protocol; he just wanted to get back onto solid ground. The upper part of his body protested at its use. His fatigued muscles trembled slightly. He could only imagine how hard the climb was for his partner with a wrenched knee and one good eye. The heavy burden of his body took all his attention as he ensured the stokes moved as smoothly as possible upwards.

The climb took much longer than the descent, as the ground was more unstable on this part of the slope. The added complication of bringing up the stokes didn't help as it dislodged chunks of earth, sending them hurtling to the mounting terrain below. Both paramedics' legs were shaking with exhaustion. Roy was grunting continuously for the last few feet as his knee protested. When they finally reached the top they both crawled with the stokes to get themselves as far away from the edge as possible.

Johnny unhooked himself and helped Roy as Chet and Marco took charge of the stokes and laid it down next to the squad. Mike and Cap were getting the equipment out for their paramedics as Johnny sat Roy down and told him to man the biophone. Cap placed it in front of him and knelt down next to Roy and asked him if he was ok. Roy reservedly told him about his knee and eye.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Chet walked over looking at the end of the rope. "Looks like it got cut on something." Chet replied as he ran his finger over the edge of the rope "Then it just snapped." He finished as his fingers caressed the last frayed jagged edges.

Johnny looked up at Chet and eyed the end of the rope. "Roy…pulse is 140, respiration is 15, BP 100 over 60." Johnny continued to check the teenager's body. "Right leg ankle fractured, left leg has a compound fracture of the thigh bone, two broken ribs four and five on right side. His lungs are clear and his pupils are equal but a bit sluggish. Looks like he hit his head, there's a bump just over his left temple."

Mike laid the splints next to Johnny "Thanks Mike...Marco can you set up an IV for me?" Johnny proceeded to splint both legs. Roy contacted Rampart with the vitals and relayed instructions to Johnny.

"Chet can you get vitals on Roy?...Marco can you rinse Roy's eye and then put a patch on it?" Roy started to shake his head but suddenly felt the heavy weight of a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to your partner and let him do his job pal." Cap instructed his senior paramedic.

Roy frowned and sighed allowing his two crew members to carry out their instructions. Johnny took over the biophone. "Rampart we have a second victim…a code I, male, twenty-nine years old, fell about ten feet when his lifeline broke. His vitals are…BP 130 over 80, pulse 130 and respiration 25. He has a wrenched left knee and has debris in his right eye which we have rinsed and patched. I'm about to splint the knee." Johnny grabbed a splint and listened to the instructions. "Marco set up another IV for me…Chet we need the backboard." Johnny splinted Roy's knee and administered the IV on his partner. It felt foreign and discomforting to be administering procedures on his partner and best friend.

With the help of Mike and Chet the teenager was put on a backboard because of his broken ribs and then placed on the gurney. Cap and Marco carried Roy to the ambulance and sat him in a chair behind the front panel. The four crewmen let out deep breaths and looked at each other. All were thinking the same thing; they had come very close to losing one of their paramedics if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of the other. Johnny hadn't had time to think about how close he had come to losing his partner but there would be time to reflect later and Cap knew he would be needed when that time came.

So, it was the Captain who drove the squad to Rampart to pick up Johnny and make arrangements for a replacement.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Stanley walked through the emergency doors and looked around; his paramedics were nowhere to be seen. He went into the doctor's lounge and found Johnny sitting with a blanket over his shoulders, sipping a hot chocolate with Dixie talking quietly to him. She looked up and smiled.

"Too late hah? I was hoping to get here before it hit him" stated Cap as he made his way to the couch.

"It only hit him a few minutes ago...It was when Roy told Kel what happened...I brought Johnny here as soon as I saw him start to shake" Dixie rubbed her hand over Johnny's back and smiled "But...you're alright now aren't you Johnny?"

Johnny nodded and smiled at Dixie "I'm always alright after spending time with you." "Hey Cap...I haven't heard about Roy yet." Johnny frowned remembering and seeing the rope slip down the cliff. He looked up at his Captain "We almost lost Roy" he whispered forlornly.

Cap knelt in front of Johnny "But we didn't pal...because of your quick reflexes and training" he pointed out. He knew he would have to sit down and go through the whole rescue with his youngest paramedic and get things clear in his head. Since taking over from Johnny's mentor Jay Blackcrow Cap had made sure that he was always there for Johnny. Talking through bad rescues was Roy's job but this was different. He needed to make sure that Johnny knew he had done everything right and if in the same situation that he's reaction would be the same. That accidents, like breaking ropes, happens occasionally and is all part of the job.

"I'll leave you two to it...I'll check on Roy" said Dixie as she rose to make her way back to the treatment room.

"Dix...thanks" Johnny called after her. He would send her a basket of her favourite flowers, and knew how much Dixie loved receiving them. Johnny had heard young nurses speculating who Dixie's admirer was.

"You ok to finish shift?" asked Cap.

"Yeah...I feel better now...it just hit me all of a sudden you know...how close we came to losing Roy" Johnny stared ahead and swallowed hard.

"But like I said we didn't...and there's no point dwelling on what ifs" Cap told Johnny as he sat beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Cap" Johnny smiled reassuring his Cap that he was much better physically and mentally.

Johnny had come to admire this man for his ability to keep him focused and to not dwell on the what ifs, that he tended to do sometimes. He had been accepted into the Stanley family with open arms and had a respect for his Cap much like he had for his partner Roy. Both men had guided him on many subjects since Johnny had no one else to turn to for that guidance.

"I've got to go...engines waiting for me...I've called for a replacement, as soon as you've heard about Roy come back to the station" Cap told him with his 'we'll talk about this properly then' look.

"Sure Cap" Johnny smiled his eyes reflecting the trust he now held for his Captain.

Johnny looked in on Roy, who was being kept in overnight. Dr Brackett wanted to keep a watch on his eye for infection. Johnny promised to pick him up but Roy told him Joanne would pick him up.

"I'll drop your car at your place and have Chet follow me and take me back to my car" Johnny told Roy. "Take it easy, I'll call in if I'm on a run" he smiled as he left the room.

"Be safe Junior" Roy said quietly, still feeling the effects of nearly falling to his death.

Johnny drove back to the station thinking about who his partner will be. Some of the newer paramedics were good but some were real gung ho as far as Johnny was concerned. The word hotshots came to mind, they were more in love with being called a paramedic than being a paramedic. To Johnny he still felt like a rescue man that could now go one step further and make sure his rescued victim had a better chance of living.

Captain Stanley called Johnny into his office and talked with Johnny for a while and then got on with department business. The guys had scanned the slope and found some metal that could have quite easily cut Roy's rope. He talked to Johnny about how in the future could they keep the rope from rubbing on the ground when tied so far back. Johnny came up with some innovative ideas and Cap came up with a couple of his own. He would put forward these suggestions so that the department could devise some new equipment. He told Johnny to run his ideas past Mike to see if there was something around the station to use in the meantime.

While Johnny was talking to Mike, the replacement paramedic arrived. He knocked on Captain Stanley's door and stood at attention.

"Morning you must be Tom Wheeler" Cap held out his hand "I'm Captain Stanley. Welcome to station 51"

"Morning Captain" Wheeler said stiffly, still standing at attention. Cap noted he was older than Johnny but was from the third class out of Rampart which made Johnny the senior paramedic. He thought to himself that this will be an interesting partnership, since he had heard of Wheeler's thirst for publicity.

Cap walked Wheeler into the kitchen. Everyone looked up and both Johnny and Chet had the same look on their faces; a look of dread. Johnny who had once been jealous of Wheeler's publicity soon realised that he didn't need the public recognition to feel satisfied with himself.

"Gentlemen this is Tom Wheeler, Roy's replacement" Cap said smiling. Cap pointed out each crew member and introduced them to Wheeler. He introduced Johnny last. Johnny shook his hand a little reluctantly. "John can you show him a spare locker?" Cap asked.

"Sure Cap" Johnny looked down, the old insecurities were flaring. Cap knew he would have to keep an eye on that. Johnny led Wheeler out to the locker room and showed him a locker.

"Aahh, those cameras still don't follow you around do they Tom?" Johnny asked, half expecting a camera to jump out from behind a locker.

"No, you like being on TV do you Gage?" asked Wheeler with a taint of sarcasm. "Stick with me Gage and I can make you famous."

"It's Johnny...and it's no on both accounts, that's why I asked, I prefer to just get on with the job...no distractions" answered Johnny.

"Can I see the squad?" Wheeler stood up and walked into the bay area.

Johnny wasn't sure how to take the abrupt personality of Wheeler. Wheeler was looking through the drug box as Johnny joined him by the squad. "This isn't fully stocked" he said standing up waiting for an explanation. He had raised his voice slightly hoping that Captain Stanley could hear through his open door.

"Well...Roy and I were on a rescue this morning as soon as we got in and I haven't had a chance to properly check" Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you restock when you were at Rampart?" he asked, not thinking how Johnny must have been feeling this morning after his partner was injured. Johnny realised that Wheeler didn't know the circumstances behind Roy's injury, otherwise he wouldn't have asked the question. "Well?" he said impatiently.

"I kind of had other things on my mind with Roy being hurt." Johnny liked this guy less and less.

"Your mind should be completely on the job" Wheeler admonished and declared "We need to do a supply run". He was hoping Captain Stanley could hear the conversation.

"No we don't, next run we'll get the supplies" Johnny said with authority. He knew he was the senior paramedic, being out of the first class of Rampart had its advantages.

"Well I beg to differ" said Wheeler standing firm.

The klaxons sounded and the squad was called out to a possible heart attack. Johnny drove but found Wheeler's directions wanting so he ignored them and made his way on his own knowledge. He smiled at Wheeler when they arrived.

They jumped out and grabbed their equipment. Wheeler walked away carrying the drug box only, leaving the oxygen, biophone and defibrillator for Johnny. Johnny frowned and reminded himself it was only temporary.

They worked on the victim, Johnny thought Wheeler was competent but tended to spend more time consoling the young wife than doing the monitoring. Johnny found himself manning the biophone as well as administering the drugs. Wheeler looked after the oxygen but kept leaving to pat the wife's hand reassuring her. Johnny had to call him back a couple of times to help.

When they were on their way back to the station Johnny told Wheeler that he needed to pay more attention to the patient than the relatives. He had paid Roy a visit and told him what had happened, Roy had advised him to let Wheeler know how he preferred to work and hopefully he'd listen to Johnny's request.

"We have an image to uphold Gage. You can't just go in there and not talk to the relatives."

"It's Johnny...and our first priority is the patient and that's how I prefer to work. I'm just letting you know" Johnny said calmly. He wondered how Kirk, Wheeler's regular partner at 110s, put up with him.

They pulled into the station, Cap was waiting.

"How'd it go" he asked.

"It was a good save Cap if I do say so myself. Gage was a lot of help" said Wheeler as he made his way into the kitchen.

Johnny stood there with his mouth open. Cap was smiling as he went back into his office thinking everything was working great between the paramedics.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny made his way into the kitchen and went to the stove to get himself some coffee. The pot was empty so Johnny washed it out and started a fresh brew. He watched Wheeler from the kitchen counter. He was very friendly but somehow it was more like a false friendliness he observed. Johnny had never known someone like this before.

Johnny missed Roy and his calming influence. He turned around to pour some coffee.

"Thanks Gage. I've been waiting for someone to make the coffee" said Wheeler as he took the cup from Johnny's hand.

"You know you could've made it Tom and it's Johnny" said Johnny as politely as he could muster. This guy was really starting to annoy him.

"Oh, I didn't want to upset you guys by not making it the way you like it" he explained. Johnny turned around to pour another cup shaking his head. He really did wonder how someone as nice as Kirk put up with Wheeler as a partner.

"Here you go Cap I was just about to bring it into you. Freshly made too" Wheeler proclaimed as he handed Cap the cup of coffee he had taken from Johnny. He didn't say he made the coffee but he didn't acknowledge Johnny for making it.

"Thanks Gage" said Wheeler as he took the second cup of coffee he had just poured, from Johnny hand.

"It's Johnny...and you know you can pour yourself a cup of coffee Tom" said Johnny through gritted teeth.

"John, be nice" asserted Cap. Johnny turned around and sighed and poured a third cup of coffee.

"I just got off the phone to the chief John; he's recommending you for a commendation.

Johnny looked at his Cap with bewilderment "Why?"

Cap sighed, sometimes Johnny was so naive, but that was Johnny. His actions this morning, to him, were just part of his job.

"Geeze Gage if it wasn't for your quick reflexes this morning, Roy would be dead" Chet said exasperated with Johnny's lack of awareness.

"Chet! That's enough" said Cap very annoyed with his lineman. "Johnny what you did this morning deserves recognition and I'm sure Roy would agree with me." Both Marco and Mike nodded in agreement with their Cap.

Johnny walked over to the table with his coffee. As he pulled out the chair the newspaper fell to the floor. Johnny tried to catch it before it hit the floor but with his coffee in one hand and pulling out the chair with the other he was unable to stop it from sprawling over the floor.

"You're slipping Gage...reflexes" chided Chet with a smirk on his face. He just loved stirring his pigeon.

Johnny sighed, not only did he have to put up with the annoying Wheeler but Chet as well. He was missing his partner more and more as the day progressed.

The klaxons sounded for an MVA. The station was called out. Johnny frowned; he still hadn't had as much as a sip of coffee yet. They headed out, Johnny let Wheeler drive while he directed; it was easier that way.

They arrived to a scene of frantic civilians pointing to an embankment. A woman was crying out "Over here...they're down here". Cap took hold of her elbow and walked her away from the edge of the road. Johnny and Wheeler looked down the embankment and were confronted with a car that had rolled at least once.

"This lady says there are two occupants in the car" called out Cap.

"Ok Cap" acknowledged Johnny.

"Anybody else hurt?" asked Wheeler as he looked around at the other three cars involved. The woman shook her head.

"They're all ok" yelled Marco as he herded the drivers away from their cars.

Johnny ran to the squad and started getting their climbing gear out. "Well come on Tom" he yelled frustrated with his lack of reaction.

Wheeler ran up beside Johnny "What do you have in mind Gage?" asked Wheeler.

Johnny looked up from doing up his belt "We climb down and get them out and bring them up in the stokes" said Johnny as if quoting from a manual. "It's standard procedure Tom".

"You're the rescue man" quoted Wheeler.

"And you're not?" asked Johnny.

"Not really, only did the course; went straight into training to be a paramedic. Kirk does most of the climbing."

"It's safer if you both do it, besides, there are two victims" Johnny claimed realising Wheeler was more into the treating than the rescuing.

The crew tied off the ropes as Johnny and Wheeler made their way to the edge of the road. Chet had put on a lifeline as well, to take a hose down just in case of leaking gasoline.

The slope wasn't too steep, but enough to require the lifelines. Johnny and Wheeler quickly assessed the victims.

"We need backboards and cervical collars" yelled Johnny to Cap. Mike and Marco placed the items into the stokes and slid them down to the paramedics. They quickly placed the victims into the stokes. As the last victim was secured into place, Wheeler straightened up and took a deep breath, the door of the vehicle swung closed. Wheeler had his hand resting on the frame; Johnny saw the door start to close and went to grab it calling out "Look out".

Wheeler pulled his hand away, Johnny missed catching the door, and the door brushed past Wheelers retreating hand, cutting is on some exposed metal. It all happened so fast. Wheeler grabbed the back of his hand and said a few explicit under his breath.

"We need to get these people up. Chet can you help Wheeler?" asked Johnny. Chet and Johnny steadied the stokes as they made their way up the slope. Wheeler followed behind holding his hand. Johnny thought the cut must be deep for him to be applying so much pressure.

When they got to the top, Mike and Marco helped carry the stokes and Cap walked Wheeler over to the squad. Johnny quickly undid his belt and started checking the victims. "Marco can you get onto Rampart. Mike can you check his pulse and respiration. "Johnny took their BPs. "How's his hand Cap?" asked Johnny.

"It's stopped bleeding John. Better get it checked out at Rampart" ordered the Cap.

Johnny nodded and continued to care for the patients. Swirling around in his head was Chet's words 'You're slipping Gage...reflexes'. He was annoyed with himself for not stopping the door before it got close to Wheeler. Johnny administered the doctor's instructions and went to take a quick look at Wheeler's hand but he pulled it away.

"I'll let the doctor check it Gage when we get to the hospital" he said and rose to walk over to the ambulance. Johnny nodded, feeling extremely guilty for not looking after his temporary partner. He wondered if Kirk would be mad at him. He thought about the commendation, "Guess there won't be one now" he whispered forlornly.

While Wheeler was being treated Johnny talked to Dixie about what happened. "Johnny I saw the cut, it's not that bad, superficial" she assured him.

"I should have stopped the door. It's my responsibility to look after my partner."

"Hang on, he has a responsibility too. He should have known better than to put his hand on a door frame of a car. Look, why don't you go up and talk to Roy while he's getting looked at. I think Mike will give him a tetanus shot as well".

"Ok Dix" Johnny sauntered off to Roy's room thinking he'd probably be annoyed with him for not looking after Wheeler. He hated the days where rescues seemed to be marred with mishaps.

Johnny found Roy sitting up in bed frowning. His eye was extremely painful, an infection had developed which meant not only a course of antibiotics, which made him sick to his stomach, but an extra day in hospital.

Johnny bit his bottom lip as Roy admonished him for worrying over a simple cut. "It happens to all of us, besides where were his gloves?" asked Roy.

"I guess he took them off while we were checking the victims" explained Johnny. He could see Roy was not feeling well and was kicking himself for bothering Roy with his problems.

"He should have put them back on. Seems to me Tom's a bit careless. Don't worry about it" Roy just wanted to lie back down and sleep.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Do you want me to call Joanne?" he asked trying to be helpful.

"I've already called her. You better get back John. See you later" Roy slid down further into his bed and closed his eyes.

Johnny looked at his partner and scowled. He bowed his head and left the room wishing he hadn't bothered his partner. 'I need to start taking care of things myself' he told himself, but Johnny hadn't had much experience with managing other people. Growing up very alone meant handling fellow workers was all new to him. Roy and Cap had tried to guide Johnny in this area but he still had a long way to go, since they were starting from scratch. With their jobs being so demanding and no time to think, responses that came naturally to most people was still being learned by Johnny.

Johnny made his way down to ER obsessing over Chet's comment about his reflexes, Roy's annoyance and guilt over his partner being hurt. He drove Wheeler back to the station and apologised for not catching the door. Wheeler accepted the apology and milked his injury for all its worth, letting Johnny do all his chores. Cap didn't like what he was seeing but let Johnny take charge as he thought it was his way of being the responsible senior partner.

No one saw the self confidence of their young paramedic being ever so slowly eaten away with guilt. Wheeler for his part was just being lazy, not meaning to make Johnny feel guilty. Chet didn't realise his barbs were being taken seriously by Johnny and undermining his self- reliance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Gage, why are you letting Wheeler get out of doing his chores?" asked Chet. He liked stirring Johnny but he didn't like to see him taken advantage of.

"What are you talking about Chet?" Johnny had just sat down to polish his boots.

"There's nothing wrong with his hand, it's just a little cut on the back of his hand" said Chet shaking his head.

"Yeah...well...he also had a tetanus shot...and your arm gets pretty sore" Johnny was beginning to realise Wheeler was playing him. "Ok Chet...ok...I get your point...just leave it and I'll figure out something" said Johnny trying to concentrate on his boots.

"Bit late Gage you've done all his chores...next he'll have you doing all the rescuing while he just sits back and does the treating" Chet left the room shaking his head.

"You're not far wrong Chet" Johnny said quietly, he'd prefer to never work with Wheeler again. He flexed his shoulder muscles; they had become progressively stiffer as the day wore on.

Apart from being called out to a structure fire, which was a small house, the rest of the shift went by pretty quietly. Johnny was grateful as his shoulders were very stiff by the time they made their way into their bunks that night. If he thought they were stiff before going to sleep, it was nothing compared to when he woke up. He could hardly raise his arms without feeling pain and a large bruise was appearing on the back of his shoulder.

Roy did not have a restful night. His eye was swollen shut when he awoke in the morning. The nurse had to pry it open to get the drops in. His stomach had settled down but he figured that would change as soon as the next dose of antibiotics was administered. His knee was at least feeling better, with most of the swelling gone and all that remained was a dark bruise.

Some ice over a towel was placed over his eye to reduce the swelling. It felt uncomfortable but he figured it was better than having a swollen eye. Dr Brackett was called and he was in Roy's room at the crack of dawn.

"I think we need to change your antibiotics Roy. These aren't working" he informed Roy. "There must have been some bacteria in the soil" Brackett claimed. Roy sighed and nodded acknowledging Brackett.

"I hate being in hospital" Roy said dismally.

Dr Brackett smiled, "Well Johnny should be in to see you soon. He's been called to an MVA. I need to go they should be calling it in soon, Mike will need a hand". Dr Brackett left Roy's room.

Roy was feeling down, this latest development with his eye was so annoying. His knee which hurt the most after his fall was feeling better and now his eye which he thought would be fine by now was much worse. He was looking forward to seeing Johnny and hearing about the MVA.

Roy thought about Johnny's visit yesterday and although he couldn't remember much of it, he knew he had been quite grumpy. He remembered something about a cut and that Johnny was not happy about something. Deep down he was hoping Johnny was missing him.

"How's your hand?" asked Johnny.

"It's fine Gage, just fine" said Wheeler as he held it up and twisted it around.

"Johnny...call me Johnny" he told Wheeler for the hundredth time.

The klaxons went off "Station 51 Motor vehicle accident involving a gasoline tanker on North bound 405 near Lincoln exit. Repeat north bound 405 near Lincoln exit. Time out 7:05."

"Station 51 KMG-365" Cap acknowledged. He passed the log to Wheeler who passed it onto Johnny. He then ran round the front of the squad and engine and jumped into the passenger side of the engine. The squad led out, the wailing sirens and flashing red lights pieced the early morning's ambiance.

The station had been called out t before they had time to make the morning coffee. All the men were still trying to wake up from their overnight sleep but it wasn't long before the adrenalin started pumping through their bodies.

They arrived to a scene of where a tanker had side swiped several cars before running into a delivery truck. Johnny and Wheeler ran to check on the drivers of the trucks. The driver of the tanker was pinned under the dash. Marco helped Johnny remove the front window for better access.

"How is he John?" asked Cap with concern in his voice.

"He's in a bad way Cap, we'll need to get the dash off him. I'll need a cervical collar, backboard and I need some gauze to stop the bleeding. He's got a bad head wound" Johnny told Cap. Cap called out for the necessary items to Marco who ran to the squad to get them.

Chet and Mike were helping Wheeler. His victim had broken ribs from hitting the steering wheel. His breathing was laboured. Both paramedics had their hands full. Wheeler had his victim out first and was later joined by Johnny with his victim.

Both paramedics worked well together as there was no room for any nonsense. All Wheeler's antics had disappeared as he worked with care along side Johnny.

Wheeler opted to go in the ambulance. Johnny told him he'd follow in the squad in case either victim worsened on the journey. The ambulance pulled away and Johnny jumped in the squad turned on the sirens, lights and followed.

Johnny thought that maybe they should have both been in the ambulance since both victims were in a bad way. He knew Wheeler would have his hands full.

The ambulance raced through an intersection, all cars had stopped and watched it go by. A small delivery truck, who was running late, watched the ambulance drive through the intersection. The driver accelerated to beat the other traffic not noticing the squad following the ambulance. He slammed straight into the driver's side of the squad pushing it at least thirty feet across the intersection into stationery traffic.

The ambulance driver cried out "Oh my God, Johnny just got wiped out by a truck".

"What?" Wheeler looked towards the back of the ambulance but there were no windows to look through. "Call it in" he instructed the ambulance driver.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark and Johnny could feel himself falling. He needed to grab hold of the rope to stop his descent. His hand slipped along the rough coils of the rope and as he tightened his grip, finally stopped. He held it tightly as he looked down and saw nothing but a void of black. It was uninviting and made his heart skip beats as he realised the rope and his precarious grip on that rope was all that was keeping him from falling.

Squad 43 and engine 110 approached the intersection; their mouths fell open as they took in the sight of squad 51. Never before had they been called to one of their own in an MVA. Both paramedics felt unnerved and knew that whoever was in the squad would be badly injured. Although the truck had not reached its intended speed before impact, it was enough combined with the speed of the squad to cause a lot of damage.

Paramedic Stone, Stoney to his friends, went to the squad to check on its occupants. Newly trained Paramedic Billy Hanks went to check on the truck driver. Stoney took in a breath as he peered into the cab of the squad. Lying unconscious on the seat was his good friend Johnny Gage and his mind went blank for a few seconds as the shock of seeing a friend injured burned its place in his memories.

Engineer Tony Freeman also gasped when he realised it was Johnny who was in the squad. He had not seen Johnny since he left station 10 to train to become a paramedic but still considered him a good friend since they did work for eighteen months together as rescue men. Johnny remained unaware of his friends' working urgently and closely to free their friend.

Stoney tried to get a glimpse of Johnny's chest rising but the angle he was laying made it impossible to perceive breaths of life. As an opening was gradually made, Stoney reached in to get a carotid but needed more space. He pulled his arm back and waited anxiously as the opening was worked on. Each time the opening grew he was tempted to push away the crew and reach in, it took all his willpower to remain still and wait.

While Stoney waited to get to Johnny, Hanks had removed the driver of the truck. He had a laceration to his forehead and was a little dazed from hitting his head on the steering wheel. Hanks suspected he also had a broken wrist but apart from that was ok. He continuously looked over at the scene of the impact trying to get a glimpse of their progress.

The driver noticed and said "I didn't know there was another emergency vehicle following the ambulance. I just wanted to beat the other cars and get through the intersection before they moved. I'm running late" he sighed.

It took all of Billy's self control to not throw angry words at this unapologetic man. He pulled his lips together refraining from speaking and hoping his silence told the man he was unimpressed.

Dixie waited at the emergency doors for the ambulance with Squad 51s victims to arrive. She had a message from Dr Brackett for Johnny. When only Wheeler emerged from the back of the ambulance she was surprised. "Isn't Johnny with you?" she asked.

"No he was following in the squad that got hit" said Wheeler as he ran along with his victim into the treatment room. It took a couple of seconds for Dixie to realise what Wheeler had just said.

When he emerged from the treatment room she was waiting for him "What do you mean hit?" she asked sternly.

"I didn't see it but Hal said he saw the squad get hit by a truck at one of the intersec..." Dixie had left Wheeler standing there before he had finished what he was saying.

Dixie's heart was in her throat as she called despatch to find out what was happening with squad 51. They told her that squad 43 had just arrived at the scene and had no details other than a truck had hit the squad as it drove through an intersection. She hung up and waited at the base station for squad 43 to call in. She was very tempted to call them but knew she would be diverting them from their jobs.

Wheeler chose that moment to approach Dixie "My shift is over so I'm going to catch a cab back to the station" he waved and picked up squad 51's equipment and left. Dixie stared blankly at his retreating back.

Roy sat up in bed waiting for Johnny. The swelling of his eye had gone down and he was able to open it slightly but no sooner had he opened it, the nurse put some more drops in it and covered his eye. He sighed but was relieved it wasn't both eyes. He looked at his watch and wondered where Johnny was.

Johnny wondered why his arm and shoulder weren't straining and hurting. The fact was that he was feeling nothing; his body was devoid of any feeling but for his hand touching the rope.

"Keep hold John you still have much to do" the deep commanding voice of his chief, Jay Blackcrow, filled the void. Johnny felt his body relax as his mentor's spirit brought peace to his soul.

"I miss you...our talks and your friendship" Johnny said into the void.

"I know John but you have many friends who will miss you if you do not hold on. It is not your time to let go...be strong...the cry of the coyote is many moons away. Be strong John" Jay's voice faded away into the pits of the void.

"Rampart this is squad 43, how do you read?"

"Read you loud and clear squad 43" replied Dixie's anxious voice.

"Rampart we have a male approximately 36. He has a laceration to his forehead and a possible concussion. His left wrist has a possible fracture. Vitals are pulse 110, respiration 25 and BP 120 over 70. Rampart we have a second victim that is yet to be extricated, a code I" said Hanks. He looked up when he heard the crew of 110 yell yes and start feverishly working on the squad. Johnny's alive he thought to himself and closed his eyes for a second in relief.

"He has a carotid, but it's very weak" yelled Stoney. Everyone picked up their pace knowing every second counted. Johnny was free of the squad in minutes. He was carefully carried over to where Hanks was working, by Stoney and Tony Freeman.

"How is he?" asked Hanks.

"Not good...his left side is pretty bad...and he's not responding to any stimuli." Stoney started getting Johnny's vitals while Hanks informed Rampart of Johnny's injuries.

"He has swelling on the left side of his head, bruising on his shoulder, fractures to his left forearm, bruising on the left side of his hip, no pelvic movement, and fracture above his left knee. There are some minor cuts on his left arm and shoulder. No response to any stimuli. Vitals are pulse 140, respiration 26, BP 90 over 60." Hanks could see bruising already starting to appear over Johnny's left side.

"Squad 43 get a pupil response, start an IV D5W TKO wide open and splint the left arm and leg and immobilise his left shoulder" came back Dr Brackett's calm and firm voice. Stoney was already splinting Johnny and quickly checked Johnny's pupils. Hanks started the IV and cleaned some of the wounds.

"Pupils are unequal, left is dilated and unresponsive, right is responsive" Hanks informed Dr Brackett. Dixie's hand shook as she wrote everything down in Johnny's chart. "Sit down Dix...I've got this" said a concerned Dr Brackett.

"I'm ok Kel, I need to be here and keep busy" she informed him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew this day would come but no preparation could stop the overpowering anxiety that ran through her body.

"43 are there any other victims?"

"That's a negative Rampart."

"43 as soon as you have finished splinting and immobilising, transport as soon as possible, vitals every five minutes on victim 2 43" instructed Dr Brackett.

"10-4 Rampart" Hanks closed the biophone and called over the attendants.

Both victims were put in the ambulance and both paramedics travelled in the ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy wondered where Johnny was and thought that maybe he got called out on another run before he could visit him. He sighed, reading gave him a headache and there was wasn't much on TV. He watched the mid morning news out of boredom. A traffic accident came up on the screen, so Roy turned up the volume wondering if it was the accident Johnny and Wheeler responded to. Good chance he thought with Wheeler riding along with his partner. He looked closely and realised that one of the vehicles involved was Fire Department red. He watched the victim being extricated; he was wearing the blue shirt from their uniform. Roy also noticed the familiar black hair and saw the paramedic patch flash past the camera. Roy pushed the nurse's button.

Johnny held onto the rope and swayed in the air feeling at peace. He no longer felt afraid and knew he could hold on for as long as he wanted. He liked it here; no pain and no fear, just total peace. I might stay here forever he thought. He felt a tug at the rope; someone was trying to pull him up. Leave me be he thought, I like it here.

"Finally" said Stoney as a small moan escaped Johnny's lips when he rubbed Johnny's sternum vigorously.

"He's BP is a little better" exclaimed Billy "So is he's colour" he added.

"The IVs working" stated Stoney feeling a little better about Johnny's condition.

The ambulance backed into the hospital bay. The doors swung open and the gurney was quickly lowered from the back of the ambulance. Dixie got her first look at Johnny; too pale she thought.

He was quickly lifted onto the bed and Dr Brackett immediately checked Johnny's pupils. Carol was taking his blood pressure while Dixie took bloods. Brackett in his usual brash manner barked out orders of what tests he wanted. The mobile x-ray machine was wheeled in and everyone stepped out while Malcolm went to work.

"What do you think Kel?" asked Dixie.

"Not sure, I'll know more after x-rays. I don't like his lack of response and I don't like his pupil responses" said Brackett, his mouth twitched and a look of concern masked his face.

"Miss McCall a Roy De Soto is threatening to get out of bed and come down here if someone doesn't tell him what's going on" said a nurse from Roy's floor. "He's under the impression that his partner was in a car accident."

"How did he find out?" asked Dixie who intended to tell Roy once she knew how Johnny was.

"Apparently the accident was on the mid morning news and he saw his partner being carried from the accident" she informed them. Dr Brackett sighed shaking his head while Dixie scowled

"Of all the nerve" she said scowling. "They don't even know if his next of kin was informed. As it is Roy should never have seen that on TV before being told" she claimed. "I'll go see him and I'll be right back" she told Brackett as she walked quickly with the other nurse towards the elevator.

Captain Stanley received a message to contact headquarters as soon as he got back to the station. He hoped his counterpart had not called in sick and that they wanted him to work overtime. As they backed the engine into the station's bay area, he was surprised to not see the squad already parked there.

"Isn't that the squad's equipment?" asked Chet. He pointed to the drug box and biophone leaning up against the wall.

A grim looking Captain Hookrader came out of the office. Cap had a sinking feeling in his stomach; he knew something was very wrong. Both paramedics from the next shift also looked grim as they walked into the bay area from the kitchen.

"You need to call headquarters Hank...you boys wait here, it concerns you too" said Hookrader. The crew looked at each other wondering what was going on. They were all running over in their minds the last call trying to think if they had done something wrong.

A few minutes later Cap emerged from his office looking as grim as those from the next shift. He cleared his throat "The squad was in an accident whilst following the ambulance into Rampart."

"Johnny" Chet blurted out, showing his true feelings for the young paramedic.

"He's alive but unconscious; he's on his way to Rampart. I suggest we get cleaned up and join Wheeler at Rampart" said Cap.

"Wheeler's not at Rampart, he's gone home. He arrived by taxi and told us he had some interview to get to and quickly told us that the squad was in an accident but didn't have any details" said one of the paramedics in disgust. He had given us the impression that it was minor, then we heard engine 110 call it in and request an ambulance.

Cap sighed finding Wheelers actions thoughtless. "Let's go and get changed and head over to Rampart" he said pushing his men towards the locker area.

Dixie entered Roy's room and immediately held up her hands. "If I knew it was going to be on the news I would have been here earlier. I wanted to find out Johnny's condition before I spoke to you" she tried to explain to the frowning paramedic.

"Well? How is he?" he asked exasperated with the whole affair of being stuck in a bed and not knowing how his partner was.

"He's still undergoing tests. He's unconscious Roy and his left side is in pretty bad shape. From what Stoney told me, he was hit on the driver's side, by a truck that apparently tried to run through the intersection after the ambulance sped by."

"Stoney? I thought Johnny was working with Wheeler."

"He was but he was in the ambulance. I was actually surprised Johnny wasn't also in the ambulance but apparently he was following the ambulance in the squad." Dixie told him.

"Why didn't he come up and tell me?" asked Roy.

"He said he needed to go, it was the end of shift. For the life of me I don't know what his hurry was" Dixie shrugged looking perturbed. Roy ran his hand through his hair scowling and glaring at the foot of the bed. He felt at a loss for words. Johnny had been worrying himself sick over Wheeler cutting his hand and here was Wheeler not giving Johnny a second thought.

"Is it just me or is Wheeler a selfish moron?" asked Roy. Dixie shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to get back, as soon as I know anything I'll let you know" Dixie told Roy as she left.

Johnny was becoming aware of his rope being constantly tugged. He was no longer swinging freely through the air. He looked up and found the light that was intruding in his quiet, peaceful place blinding and radiating warmth. His whole body was becoming warm. His nice safe and peaceful place was being left behind as he found himself being pulled upwards. He blinked as the light intruded his senses and the darkness that had been surrounding him melted away.

"Hi there handsome" came Dixie's voice.

It took Johnny a few seconds to realise she was standing beside him brushing his hair off his forehead. He turned his head into her hand. This was better than the end of the rope. He slowly opened his eyes and as he did the pain assaulted him. He tried to breathe calmly but he found himself gasping. Maybe the end of the rope was better after all he thought.

"Ah ah ah Johnny stay with us" came Dr Brackett's deep voice. "Can you tell me what happened?" asked Dr Brackett.

"I was falling but someone pulled me up" said Johnny feeling confused about suddenly being in Rampart. Dr Brackett didn't like his answer. "Doc how did I get here? I was talking to..." then he remembered the truck and his left side was really starting to come to life."His head was pounding and his leg and arm were really hurting. "I was in an accident wasn't I?"

"Yes Johnny, you have a fractured arm and leg, your hip and shoulder is badly bruised. You have a severe concussion, I'll give you something for the pain and then orthopaedics will set your leg and arm. Then we'll let you get some rest." Dr Brackett injected some pain relief.

Dixie accompanied him to orthopaedics and then made her way to Roy's room to let him know about Johnny. Dixie ran through Johnny's injuries and told Roy that Johnny will be under observation for the next twelve hours and would be moved to the orthopaedics ward after that.

Cap, Mike, Marco and Chet arrived at ER. Dr Brackett saw them and filled them in on Johnny's condition. They were pleased to hear that he had regained consciousness. Since they wouldn't be able to see him till tomorrow they made their way up to Roy's room to catch up with him and all that had happened.

Johnny drifted off to sleep and was suddenly jerked awake as he fell. He was in another room, a nurse lent over him and asked him his name and if he knew where he was. After answering, the nurse checked his BP and temperature. She also checked his pupils. His temperature was elevated and his blood pressure was on the low side. She noted these on his chart but since she had no trouble awakening Johnny and his speech was clear she didn't let the doctor know of the slight changes in Johnny's temperature or blood pressure. If they worsened on the next check she'd let the doctor know.

Johnny drifted off to sleep quickly. The weight of his casts seemed to push him into a deep sleep where he found himself once again falling. He looked around for the rope but it was nowhere to be found. He kept falling till he found himself lying on the edge of a tunnel. Again he felt safe and at peace here. He relaxed; in the distance he could hear humming. It was soothing and the pain from his body became a distant memory. 'I think I'll stay here a while' he thought.

Dixie looked in on Johnny; he looked very peaceful she thought. She picked up his chart and read the latest entries. She didn't like the elevated temperature and the slight change in his blood pressure. Using the phone on the wall she had Dr Brackett paged and since the neuro check was due soon she proceeded to wake Johnny. She tried several times but Johnny didn't awake. Dr Brackett entered the room and saw the apprehensive look on Dixies face.

She simply said "He won't wake up Kel".


	7. Chapter 7

As Cap, Mike, Marco and Chet entered Roy's room it felt like they were walking into a structure fire that was ready to flash. Roy was sitting up in his bed staring at the end of it and didn't even notice or look up when his friends entered the room.

"Roy, everything ok pal?" asked Cap. His normally very calm, reserved senior paramedic looked like he was ready to go fifteen rounds with Muhammad Ali.

It took a second for Roy to register that he was no longer alone in his room and not only were his friends standing next to his bed with concerned faces, but that his Cap had just asked him a question. "Sorry Cap, what was that?"

"I said are you ok pal?" answered Cap.

"Yeah ...sorry...I was lost in thought" Roy answered as he rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair.

"Johnny's going to be ok Roy" Chet assured him.

"I know...I was just thinking about our last conversation...how worried Johnny was when Wheeler got hurt and how Wheeler hadn't given Johnny a second thought" said Roy as he gave a weak smile.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, it wasn't Wheeler's fault Johnny got hit by that truck and he's not his permanent partner...so..." Cap had run out of excuses and had not sounded that convincing even to him. He shrugged his shoulders "Look the main thing is that John gets better".

Dixie walked into the room with a look Roy will never forget. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach rolled. His friends turned their heads when Roy's demeanour changed; Dixie stood there looking at five very concerned faces.

"It's Johnny isn't it?" asked Roy over the heads of his friends.

"Yes I just came from the observation ward..." she stopped and took a breath, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to tell Johnny's friends "I didn't like a few of his readings from his last neuro check so I tried to wake him up to see for myself".

"You tried?" asked Roy immediately picking up on the trouble.

"Yes Roy I tried...We can't wake him, he's slipped into a coma. Kel's with him now and he's called in Joe. They think there is some swelling of the brain or there could be a small intracranial bleed. There running some tests" she blinked back the moisture that kept threatening, her stoic manner faltering.

Everyone was stunned by the news; it was like being on an emotional rollercoaster. Cap was the first to respond "When will we know for sure?"

"The tests will take a couple of hours, I'll let you all know as soon as the results are in" replied Dixie trying to smile with optimism but failing.

Johnny listened to the soul soothing humming. His body no longer felt heavy with the casts, but light like an eagle's feather. "Why are you here John?" the deep voice of Jay Blackcrow came from above the tunnel he was sitting on the edge of.

"It's peaceful here and I don't feel any pain" said Johnny smiling with contentment.

"You are being tempted by the evil spirit of Osceola, John. Do not be deceived by his singing. You must leave this place."

"I'm tired chief. I have tried to live the way you have taught me but I have failed and people have died and friends have been hurt when I have not been able to save them" said Johnny miserably.

"You are but one person; others are being tested where you have failed. Do not judge yourself harshly and listen to your partner and Captain. They would tell you if you had failed. You need to trust them as you trusted me. Those who died, it was their time. Those you failed to stop from being hurt were being tested" explained Blackcrow.

"I'll try to trust them...but I am tired...so very tired" said Johnny as he's eyes drifted closed.

"Then sleep my son, a healing sleep and when you wake up you will no longer be here but where you belong" called Blackcrow as Johnny felt himself being drawn away from the tunnel.

"There's no bleed Kel, I think it's the trauma. I think we have to give Johnny time to heal" reasoned Dr Early.

"What now then?" asked Dr Brackett as he continued to monitor Johnny's vitals.

"We test him again in a couple of hours and see if there is any improvement" answered Dr Early confidently. He honestly thought Johnny would somehow come back to them.

"Alright Joe, I trust your judgement" Brackett half smiled but wasn't feeling as optimistic as his colleague. "Excuse me Joe I have a nurse to speak with about allowing changes in patients to go by without informing their doctor." He left the room.

"You, my friend, need to come back to us. There are too many people who are counting on you to keep them young in spirit." Dr Early patted Johnny's shoulder and turned to leave the room. He didn't notice the slight turn of the head or the small turn up of the mouth.

"You what! You're incredible Tom...Johnny's almost killed and all you could worry about was some interview" yelled Kirk over the phone at his partner. He had called to find out what happened and how Johnny's condition was after hearing from Billy Hanks about the accident.

"Look it was the end of a long shift. Despatch told Dixie that 43s were handling it, what more could I do? There was no point in waiting, cause the squad was a wreck according to Hal" Wheeler said trying to explain away his actions. In the back of his mind he was thinking that he had acted a little callously, that John Gage did deserved better. "Look maybe I should have stuck around".

"Stuck around...you should have gone upstairs and at least let Roy know about his partner" said Kirk angrily. Sometimes his partner was the most selfish person, yet he was very good at his job, just a little too much into himself he thought.

"I forgot about Roy being in the hospital, honestly Kirk" said Tom feeling a little guilty. His partner had once again pointed out his short fallings in his character, as he so often did.

"Well if I were you I'd get my ass over to that hospital and do some explaining to Roy" instructed Kirk.

"I guess you're right, I do have some explaining to do...Hey do you think they'll be any news people there checking up on Gage's progress?"

Kirk sighed into the phone thinking how sometimes his partner could be so infuriating. "Gee, I don't know Tom; I really don't think you should be the one commenting if you know what's good for you. That whole shift is pretty tight. I don't think they would take too kindly to someone outside their shift making comments."

"Ok look, I'll go over to Rampart now, and I'll explain to Roy" but the idea of a TV crew was the motivation for him going.


	8. Chapter 8

The nurse stood motionless, the consequences of her failing to report the minor changes in this man had been the result of him falling into a coma. Never before had she failed a patient and never again would she not report the slightest change in a patient's vitals in the future; she had learnt her lesson. Dr Brackett's dressing down was being replayed over and over in her mind. It was obvious that this man was more than just a patient to the doctor; she had watched him carefully test every reflex and talk quietly to him whilst testing.

She watched for the slightest movement or sound, his blood pressure was monitored continuously and his temperature taken every fifteen minutes. For the first time she actually looked at the patient and saw the bruising and small cuts that covered the left side of his prone body. She realised she had become one 'of those' nurses who treated all patients as lifeless objects. Her caring and compassionate ways came to life and she vowed to herself that she would never allow herself to fall into that class again, nursing meant too much to her; it was her life not just a career.

She started to take Johnny's blood pressure, the cuff was pumped and she was leaning over reading the sphygmomanometer when she thought she saw a flinch in his arm. She straightened up and let the air of the cuff release. She studied his face and heard a soft moan. She watched more intensely, her heart rate increased as she anticipated something, anything just a sign that he was coming out of the coma. She rubbed his sternum and received a grimace for her effort. She smiled and immediately called for Dr Brackett.

Tom Wheeler approached the ER doors. He looked around for any sign of a news team and finally saw a van with the local news branding. He had worn his paramedic uniform so that he would stand out and hopefully be asked questions about the accident. As he moved toward the entrance of ER he scanned the parking lot for the news team. He was so busy searching for them that he didn't notice the 'WET SURFACE' sign. He stepped into the entrance still craning his neck towards the parking lot when his feet slid on the floor and before he could react his legs went from under him and he found himself falling.

Wheeler landed hard on his rear end and had the wind knocked out of his lungs. He looked up and saw the news team was filming his fall. Dr Morton approached him.

"You alright? Didn't you read the sign?" asked an exasperated Dr Morton. He was known for his brash bedside manner and when it came to the paramedics he seemed even more so.

Wheeler looked up and saw the news team was still filming. He cleared his throat, "No I didn't, I was concentrating on something and didn't notice Doc" he replied sheepishly.

Dr Morton helped him up and Wheeler gave a half smile. His face was slowly turning red and he decided to cut his losses by retreating out the ER doors and back to his car. Roy and the interview with a news team forgotten.

Johnny was slowly becoming aware of his body being moved. He just wanted to sleep but the constant poking and moving was bringing him to awareness of his hurts. He tried to raise his right arm but only managed a twitch. He groaned but was only able to express a soft grunt. He couldn't muster any energy to announce his annoyance with the interruption to his sleep.

The constant rubbing of his chest made him flinch and give out a louder grunt. From a distance he could hear a voice calling him to wake up, but his eyes were too heavy and he couldn't raise the lead weight eyelids. I'm tired he said in his mind and fell into a deep sleep.

Dr Brackett's mouth twitched as he tried to awaken his friend. He could see Johnny's face grimace with annoyance but he didn't open his eyes. Johnny's face relaxed and Brackett realised he had lost the small connection with his friend. Dr Brackett half smiled and had Dr Early paged, he wanted to rerun the tests, hoping that they would show an improvement.

Marco, Chet and Mike had gone home. Cap remained with Roy and had been promised by Dixie that he would be allowed to see Johnny after his tests. He was slumbering in the uncomfortable plastic chair when the footsteps of someone entering the room woke him. Both Roy and Cap, who was rubbing his eyes, looked up at the approaching figure.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" asked Roy a little surprised to see the paramedic.

"I spoke to Tom earlier and I came to pick up the pieces" he said with his southern drawl.

"What do you mean?" asked Cap who was frowning with confusion. His brain hadn't quite woken up from his slumber.

"Tom hasn't been here" Kirk said with annoyance.

"No" said Roy understanding why Kirk was here. Roy shook his head and sighed loudly. "I don't know how you put up with him Kirk" said Roy.

"I sometimes wonder myself Roy...but...he's a good paramedic...just maybe not such a good person" he said showing his disappointment with his partner.

Roy glanced at the TV which was on with the sound turned down. He did a double take and grabbed the control yelling look at the TV. He turned up the sound and watched with delight as they replayed Tom Wheeler slipping over in the entrance of the ER and landing hard on his behind.

"I wonder what Morton said to him?" said Roy with an amused smile on his face. Kirk was shaking his head and couldn't hide his amusement.

"Well my question is answered, he's probably gone home to lick his wounds after a fall like that on national television" said Kirk sighing. He turned to Roy "He truly was sorry he hadn't come up to see you after Johnny's accident. He forgot you were here but...this is Tom we're talking about and you know how he is?" he shrugged "He just doesn't think sometimes" he said in Wheeler's defence.

"Yeah I know Kirk but I really don't care too much about your partner, it's Johnny I'm worried about. Wheeler just doesn't equate in my thoughts at the moment" said Roy resolutely.

"How is Johnny?" asked Kirk sincerely.

"He's in a coma" stated Cap. "We're waiting to hear how some tests went" said Cap with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I spoke to Billy, and he said Johnny was pretty bad. I'm sorry Roy. Johnny's a good man, he helped me pass my paramedics exam by helping me study. Please let me know if there's any change and if you guys need anything just call me. Anything Roy" said an adamant Kirk.

"I will and thanks from me and Johnny" said Roy. Kirk left feeling sadness for his friend and a little anger at his current partner. He then chuckled to himself at the sight of his partner falling on his behind and couldn't help think that his partner got his comeuppance.

A little later Dixie entered the room and told both Cap and Roy that Johnny had showed a few signs of coming out of the coma. She told them that Joe was optimistic and that he honestly thought that Johnny was in a healing sleep and would wake up when he was ready to face the world again.

Roy couldn't help but agree, knowing his partner all too well. "Sleep is probably the best thing for him, but couldn't he slip away from us whilst sleeping?" he asked apprehensively.

"Joe doesn't seem to think so. The nurse is keeping watch and is testing him for pain stimuli every fifteen minutes. So far so good" she smiled at Roy and Cap. They noted the change in her manner from when she first gave them the news of Johnny being in a coma.

Cap and Dixie entered Johnny's cubicle. Johnny's nurse smiled and said he was still responding and even seemed a little annoyed that she was disturbing him. Cap and Dixie smiled and moved closer to Johnny to get a better look at their friend.

Johnny felt a presence and had an overwhelming feeling that he needed to open his eyes. He willed his heavy eyelids to open. His eyes slowly opened and stared up into the faces of Dixie and Cap. It was taking all his strength to hold them open, leaving none for speaking. He stared blankly at their faces and then lost his hold on keeping his eyes open. They slowly closed as he drifted back to sleep.

"You rest John and concentrate on getting better. " Cap patted Johnny's shoulder, his need to feel Johnny's warm skin was satisfied. Johnny was alive and was fighting to stay in their world. "Take your time, we'll all be here waiting for you" he said with a kindness that made the nurse and Dixie's eyes well up with tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy's eye finally began to respond to the antibiotic and drops. The patch was removed and although still a bit sensitive to light, he was able to open his eye and see without any trouble. His knee felt much better also but he was warned not to over exert himself and was given a brace to wear for the next couple weeks. He waited for his wife to come and pick him up.

Roy so desperately wanted to see Johnny but Dixie was off duty until later that morning and without her permission he wasn't allowed access. He thought of ringing her but knew she was probably still asleep because she had stayed with Johnny til the early hours of the morning.

Roy left the hospital in body but his heart remained with his unconsciousness friend. After Cap's initial report of Johnny opening his eyes there had been no other changes reported over night. Dixie told him some patients wake up from a coma and start talking within minutes others slowly awaken and may not talk for days. It would seem the latter was Johnny's condition.

Over the next few hours Johnny slowly became more aware of his surroundings. He could hear his name constantly being called and tried to open his eyes but only managed to briefly open them. He could only see blurred faces and had no idea who was looking at him. He continued to sleep through most of the following day.

Johnny jerked from his sleep as he felt himself falling and snapped his eyes open. The nurse on duty was startled by the sudden movement and called to Johnny whilst she was pressing the call button. She never could get used to the sudden movement of comatose patients.

Another nurse appeared, "Page Dr Brackett and Dixie McCall" she told the nurse. Strict instructions had been left that they were to be notified of any changes immediately.

"It's alright Mr Gage, you're in the hospital. Just lay still the doctor's on his way." Johnny was clearly agitated and confused.

Dr Brackett and Dixie came quickly but quietly into the ICU ward and approached Johnny's cubicle. Dixie could feel the tension as she approached Johnny's bedside. She leant over and spoke softly in his ear "It's alright Johnny, you were in an accident. You're in hospital, just relax, Dr Brackett is going to check you so you'll feel him moving your arm and leg."

Dixie's voice calmed Johnny down and he waited patiently for the examination to end. His head that was only aching was gradually beginning to pound along with his shoulder and side. He tried to speak but only his lips moved and small moans were all that escaped them.

Dr Brackett checked Johnny's reflexes on his right side and smiled at the improvement. He couldn't check his left side because of the casts. He shone a light into Johnny's eyes and received a grunt from him. Dr Brackett was pleased to see the pupils react to the light, another good sign.

"You're reflexes are much better Johnny. Blink if you're in pain Johnny." Dr Brackett waited for a response. Johnny blinked; his head and shoulders were pounding like a set of drums. "Just stay awake for a little longer Johnny" asked Dr Brackett.

"Blink twice if the answer is yes Johnny. Do you know who I am?" Dr Brackett waited for Johnny's response.

Johnny thought about the question and realised he was supposed to blink if he knew the answer but then he forgot what the question was and wanted Dr Brackett to repeat it and, as if he heard Johnny's thoughts, Dr Brackett repeated the question. Johnny blinked twice.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Dr Brackett twice.

Johnny knew he was in hospital, why else would Dr Brackett be talking to him. He blinked twice.

"Are you at home Johnny?" asked Dr Brackett testing just how much Johnny understood.

Johnny was confused by the question. He was in bed, but it didn't feel like his bed and it didn't smell like his apartment. Why would Dr Brackett be in his bedroom, no the answer was no, but he didn't know how to answer no. He gathered all his strength and said with mostly breath "No".

Dr Brackett and Dixie smiled "That's good my friend, now you just rest. I'm giving you something for the pain" Dr Brackett watched his friend's eyes close. Dixie brushed Johnny's hair off his forehead and softly told him to sleep and that she would be here when he woke up.

Dr Brackett gave out new instructions. He and Dixie left ICU feeling relieved, Johnny was progressing in the right direction. Dixie had some phone calls to make and was feeling more than relieved. It was as if a light switch had been flicked on. The last forty-eight hours had her shrouded in darkness and her mood had been a reflection of it.

She pondered about Johnny's condition and recovery. It would be a long road to recovery. Most coma patients needed therapy for their motor skills and speech. She knew Cap and Roy would help. She also knew that their friendships would be tested as recovering patients went through an array of emotions. She had no doubts that they would help Johnny through his recovery but over the years she had seen the strongest relationships fall apart. Recovering coma patients could become resentful through frustration and knowing Johnny from when he was first brought to LA, she knew how dark and angry he could be.

Roy hung the phone up and sighed with relief. Johnny was recovering and was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. Using his crutches, he made his way into the kitchen. His wife Joanne was preparing lunch. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"Johnny's a lot better. Dixie said he was able to answer a couple of questions" he told her, his face reflecting a calmer and relieved husband.

"I'm pleased" she said hoping that Roy would be in a better mood from now on. Whenever Johnny was sick or hurt her husband spent a lot of time brooding and worrying over his partner she deliberated. She hoped Johnny's recovery would be quick.

Tom Wheeler started his shift with trepidation. His partner Kirk had told him that his fall had made the news as 'Most Embarrassing Moment of the Week' segment. Tom was horrified because he realised that it was not just shown on a local station but nationally. He had received phone calls from family that lived on the east coast asking 'Was that really you?' He groaned knowing he would not hear the end of it from his peers within the department.

When he walked into the locker room 'Wet Floor' signs surrounded his locker. "Very funny guys, very funny" he said knowing this was only the beginning of the ribbing he would be showered with over the duration of the shift. Kirk snickered, as far as he was concerned his partner deserved to be reminded of his embarrassing moment after the way he had treated Johnny.

Dixie made her way up to ICU; she wanted to check on Johnny before leaving. She was coming off a twelve hour shift and had spent it constantly checking on Johnny between busy intervals.

She entered his cubicle and did a quick check of his chart. She then stepped beside his bed and looked down on the sleeping man. She brushed his hair off his forehead; Johnny turned his head into her hand. She smiled thinking that Johnny always responded to touch. These gestures when she first met him made him jerk away but now he thrived on them. She had earned his trust in those early days as she nurtured him back to a healthy fifteen year old.

Johnny felt the familiar touch on his forehead and moved his head towards the hand that was sweeping his hair from his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to talk but only breathy words escaped his lips. Dixie smiled "Don't try to talk Johnny; you're not ready for that. I'm going home now but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Kel will see you in the morning. Just rest Johnny, you're doing great." She continued to sweep her hand over his forehead and watched his eyes slowly close. She also noticed the small crooked smile appear on his face making her heart smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny's progress was slow, as he remained in a confused state and slept for long periods. Swallowing was a skill that needed to be retaught. Dixie tried to get Johnny to swallow water but he often gagged and she had to be careful that his inability to swallow didn't lead to aspiration. This could then turn into aspiration pneumonia, a complication Johnny didn't need.

When Johnny started to remain awake for more than a few minutes he was moved to a step down ward. Here he was still watched closely but was taken off a lot of the life saving machines and encouraged to start moving his uninjured limbs. For the first couple of weeks there was a steady flow of helpers but as Johnny's slow progress continued, the steady flow reduced to a trickle.

Roy had been spending a few hours of each of his days off at the hospital helping Johnny with his physical therapy. Just being able to feed himself was a laborious task, once he had mastered swallowing. Dixie tried to make sure that it was one of Johnny's friends assigned to helping him eat but as the numbers dwindled the task fell to herself, Roy or Cap.

Johnny was so relieved to be able to eat solid food but his inability to hold a utensil meant he still had to rely heavily on his friends. He noticed that a lot of his friends had stopped coming due to family commitments. He was even more surprised when he realised that he was seeing less and less of his friends from his shift, including Roy.

Dixie continued to work with Johnny as did Cap, Dr Brackett and Dr Early. Lunch and coffee breaks were spent with Johnny encouraging him to talk, eat and do the various physical therapy exercises. Roy tried to continue to help but Joanne would often complain that jobs around the house were being neglected and that she and the kids were seeing less and less of him. Balancing family life, his job and helping out with Johnny was causing a strain in his marriage so helping Johnny was the first thing to cease. He hadn't realised that he was one of the few friends who continued to help Johnny and that his withdrawal of help would change his relationship with his partner.

Beads of sweat broke out on Johnny's forehead; he grimaced with determination as he slowly bent his right leg. The effort was draining him of what little strength he had but he was determined to bend his leg at least half way today. He concentrated on his leg, fortitude etched his face, and his eyes willed his leg to keep bending.

Dr Brackett watched the determination almost waver but somehow Johnny pulled from deep within him a little more strength and got his leg up to halfway. Johnny let out a huge breath and let his leg drop back down on the bed. His whole body was covered in sweat and shaking but he was smiling.

"You did good Johnny" Dr Brackett said encouragingly. The will-power of this young man never ceased to amaze him.

Johnny was breathing heavy from the effort but didn't care how tired he felt. Satisfaction overrode all the discomforts of his effort and he nodded with thanks for his friend's encouragement. Johnny knew how much free time his friends were sacrificing to help him. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with his friends of Station51 but knew they had their own lives to live and couldn't expect them to give it up for him.

Cap spent many hours with Johnny and sometimes his son would come along to help entertain Johnny with a game of checkers. He would also encourage Johnny's recovery by making plans for getting him back into shape with running. They planned routes, starting with easy then gradually making them more challenging. Cap watched Johnny's spirit come to life giving him purpose and hope.

Four weeks later, Johnny was sitting in a wheelchair down in the cafeteria having lunch with Dixie, Dr Brackett, Dr Early and Cap. He smiled at his friends as a cherry pie was brought out. It was still warm and his friends were each given a slice and a scoop of ice-cream.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I know I've been taking up all your free time and I really wanted to say thank you and that I really appreciate you all. Friendship isn't an easy thing for me but you all have taught me what real friendship is. Thank you and enjoy" announced Johnny pointing to their plates, a skill he only recently acquired. He squeezed a rubber ball in his right hand as his friends enjoyed the pie.

"This is wonderful, who made it?" asked Cap.

"Snowbird, she makes the best pies. You tried some at the powwow Cap" said Johnny reminding him of the celebration that turned into tragedy only months ago.

Everyone nodded in unison except Dr Early who had yet to attend a powwow. "I might come to the next one Johnny" he said as he savoured the taste of the pie.

"Everyone is welcome Doc. It's a celebration of my heritage and it's a way to show off our skills" said Johnny proudly.

"It certainly is. You should see him ride" exclaimed Cap with his mouth half full. "Sorry".

Everyone laughed and finished their pie with Dr Brackett and Cap having seconds. Johnny sighed with satisfaction. It felt good to be outside and as he looked around the table it was also good to be sharing it with his friends. He saddened a little when he realised Roy was not here but like the rest of his shift, bar Cap, had other commitments.

"How are Roy and his new partner getting on?" asked Johnny. Since it would be months before he would be able to go back to work, he doubted his return would be to station 51. Cap had assured him he would be returning to station 51 but Johnny knew they couldn't hold his position forever and it wasn't fair to his replacement.

"They're getting on fine. Seem to spend a few of their days off together, Adam has a couple of kids like Roy" Cap cleared his throat realising he shouldn't have imparted that information. He was very aware of the disappointment Johnny was feeling with Roy and had been careful with what information he exchanged with Johnny about Roy. The relaxed atmosphere had caught him off guard and he could have kicked himself.

Johnny thought over what Cap had just said and smiled "That's good he's got someone else to spend time with, and a family man at that".

Dixie could hear the hurt in Johnny's voice and knew how hard it had been on Johnny to not see Roy regularly. Johnny thought Roy was his best friend but had learned the hard way and had realised Roy was his best work friend. She had witnessed this time and time again with recovering patients and she couldn't help but be a little disenchanted with Roy also.

"You should be proud of how far you have come, Johnny. You wouldn't be sitting in that chair if it wasn't for your sheer determination" she claimed, wanting to keep the small celebration on a cheery note.

"It won't be long before we have you up and walking" Dr Early told Johnny. "Those casts will come off in two weeks and then we can start working on you left leg" he added.

"Slow is best. We don't want to rush things" asserted Dr Brackett. He was pleased with Johnny's progress but didn't want him to become frustrated with it for being so measured.

Cap pushed Johnny's wheelchair back to his room in the rehab section of the hospital. They moved silently through the grounds of the hospital. Cap deliberately took the long way round the hospital grounds to give Johnny more time outside. When they reached his room Chet and Marco were waiting.

"Hey guys" Johnny said happily. He had not seen either of his shift buddies for a couple of weeks.

"Looking good there Gage" said Chet, Marco nodding in agreement.

"I feel good, it was great to get outside for a while" Johnny said as they entered his room. He noticed the chess and checker board set up on the small table next to the glass sliding doors that led out to a small courtyard. Johnny never ventured out there as it was usually used by smokers.

"Well I'll leave you in their good hands Johnny" Cap said rubbing his hands together "and I'll see you after shift on Thursday. You know the drill, you need anything just let the missus know" said Cap and he shook Johnny's hand.

Johnny held onto Cap's retreating hand and said with sincerity "Thanks Cap". Cap smiled at John and squeezed his shoulder, those two words saying many things; Thanks for your friendship, thanks for your guidance, thanks for your help and thanks for just being there for me when I needed an ear.

"No cheating Chet" chided Cap as he left the room. Chet looked at his Cap with a 'who me' look that made Marco and Johnny chuckle.

Marco and Chet stayed for a few hours, playing the games and just talking in general. Johnny noticed that they avoided talking about Roy and his partner. They helped him with his exercises and were pleased to see how far Johnny had improved since they last helped him.

Johnny was beginning to tire so Marco and Chet called it a day. They promised to visit soon but Johnny didn't say anything; he was just glad to see them when they could spare the time.

Dixie checked in on him at dinner time. "I heard Marco and Chet were here" she said watching Johnny's reaction closely.

"Yeah we played checkers and a couple of games of chess" Johnny said as he ate his meal. "I miss them" he blurted out, surprising himself. He was choking on his food as his emotions came hurdling to the surface. He blinked back the burning sensation in his eyes. He looked up at Dixie "I guess I didn't realise how much" he said sadly.

"You miss your life and that's ok. We miss not seeing you in ER but it will come. You just have to be patient" Dixie said knowing it wasn't just his life he missed but it was Roy's friendship. Falling into a coma and subsequently slowly recovering had resulted with repercussions that deeply hurt her friend. She was at a loss as to how to help him other than offer her own friendship. She knew Johnny loved her but a part of his heart ached for the friendship of his partner and best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey there stranger" greeted Dixie, as Kirk walked into the ER. "I haven't seen you around for a few weeks" she said smiling at the young paramedic.

"I've been home; my sister got married to my best friend. I was best man" said Kirk as he approached Dixie's desk. "I came to have my name added to the list of helpers for Johnny. How is he?" asked Kirk innocently.

"He's coming along slowly. He gets his casts off tomorrow...As far as the list goes...there's no list, just a few of us help out but I'm sure Johnny would love to have you assist him" said Dixie, brightly but with a little sharpness in her voice.

Kirk's face grew serious picking up on the change in Dixie's persona. "How many are helping?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"Well, me, Dr Brackett, Dr Early and Captain Stanley" she stated casually, trying to sound calm about the lack of help. She wasn't sure if Kirk would want to help knowing it was just the doctors, Dixie and Cap helping.

"That's all...not even Roy or the rest of the guys from 51s?" asked Kirk with a stunned look on his face. He could only guess how Johnny felt, but knew he would never let his friends know how hurt he must be feeling by their lack of assistance in his recovery. He sighed and tried to smile at Dixie "Well, how can I help? I'm off for the next three days so I can give a hand anytime" he straightened up and looked at Dixie ready to relieve some of the pressure the four friends must be feeling.

"Why don't you go and see him now" she looked at her watch "He's due some PT and he could always use some help and words of encouragement" she told him. "He's in room 615 in the rehab ward" she informed him.

"Ok, bye Dix" Kirk waved and sauntered off to the ward. Dixie watched him leave and couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for Kirk to come up with excuses for not helping out. She reprimanded herself for being pessimistic but it was hard to be optimistic after seeing close friends withdraw from Johnny. She saw the deep hurt in Johnny daily, especially when he asked if any of his friends had enquired about him.

Kirk will brighten Johnny's day she thought. He could use a new face and a change in conversation and picked up the phone to let Cap know that Kirk was at the hospital to help with Johnny today.

Kirk made his way to Johnny's room and thought about the lack of aid being given from friends. He was shocked that Roy was amongst those not helping but then thought about his own circumstances. Maybe family commitments had interfered he thought. He approached the door and with a little unease knocked. His unease disappeared when he heard Johnny's familiar voice.

"Kirk, great to see you man" Johnny was smiling broadly, sitting in a wheel chair. He offered Kirk his hand.

"You're looking good Johnny. The wheelchair, moving your arm, that's great" he said assessing his friend's mobility.

"Yeah, I can get around in this and I can feed myself" he said mockingly. "How was the trip and the wedding?" he asked with enthusiasm. Johnny was so cut off from the outside world that he craved any information that didn't involve the hospital. It was easy for him to get caught up in the cycle of recovering and lose connection with life beyond his room.

Kirk immediately picked up on Johnny's need for company and felt for his friend. He had got to know Johnny when Johnny was helping him study for the paramedic's exam. He knew from the little snippets of information Johnny imparted that he valued his friends. He thought, it was a pity his friends hadn't realised just how much they were letting Johnny down by staying away.

Roy knocked on Cap's door frame and waited for Cap to look up before entering his office. He was nervous, the informal friendliness between he and the Cap had dissolved over the last few weeks. It hadn't gone unnoticed that the Cap was not as sociable with his crew.

"Roy what's up pal?" asked Cap looking surprised.

"Um...I was just wondering how Johnny was?" Roy rubbed his hands on his trousers, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "I know you saw him yesterday...so...I thought I'd ask" he said trying to smile but not quite achieving the desired effect.

"Well...you do know you can find out for yourself Roy, by using the phone. He does have a phone in his room" said Cap tersely.

Roy knew he deserved the admonishment but couldn't help but feel annoyed that Cap wasn't a bit more understanding. His family came first and with their kind of working conditions anything outside of that had to take a back seat. Roy stood and waited for Cap to answer his question but Cap didn't offer any further information. Roy took the hint and rubbed his hands on his trousers again and nodded.

"Listen pal, I have a family too, but somehow you have to find time for those who are important to you. Marco and Chet saw him yesterday, ask them?" Cap turned and focused on the paperwork piled on his desk. He had no time outside of work for Roy; his disappointment in the man came through loud and clear. Roy left the office feeling chastised and for a fleeting minute felt guilty but then his wife's face came to mind and he defended himself once more with his family commitments.

Johnny enjoyed Kirk's company; it was a nice change to hear about his holiday. When Kirk left, Dixie checked up on Johnny. She worried about his state of mind, knowing how easy it was for a patient to fall into depression, but Kirk had done his job well and Johnny was in a happy mood. She took him down to the cafeteria and had dinner with him and Dr Brackett joined them. Dr Brackett and Dixie made a point of not mentioning anything to do with Johnny's recovery. Instead they talked about tastes in music and books read recently.

The casts were coming off tomorrow and Dixie and Dr Brackett didn't want Johnny obsessing over it. They kept the mood light and cheerful. Dr Brackett took Johnny back to his room; he wanted to assess his mood before leaving for home. He wanted to make sure Johnny would sleep well before his big day tomorrow. It was Johnny who brought up the subject.

"Once they take the casts off, how long before I attempt to walk?" asked Johnny.

"It depends...we'll need to strengthen your leg first and then you'll need to learn to walk again" he informed Johnny. "You're probably looking at another month Johnny" he said smiling.

"Ok sounds good" Johnny nodded and churned dates over in his mind.

"Why?" asked Dr Brackett picking up on the calculating going on in Johnny's mind.

"I've got some organising to do Doc and I was wondering how close I'm cutting it" he said.

"Ok well just concentrate on this first and then worry about the other later" said Dr Brackett trying not to pry into Johnny's personal affairs. He knew if he wanted him to know he would offer the information.

"Yep you got it, cast off, strength exercises next and walking after that" he itemised.

Dr Brackett smiled "That's pretty much it. I'll see you tomorrow my friend, sleep well".

"I will and thanks Doc" Johnny turned on the TV and watched the news; it was at that moment that the phone next to his bed rang.

"Hello" Johnny tried to juggle the phone and TV control. "Just a sec" he said and dropped the receiver and switched off the TV. "Sorry about that" he said waiting for the person on the other end to reply.

"_Hi Johnny its Roy"_

"Hey pally good to hear from you" Johnny smiled down the phone line.

"_I just thought I'd find out how you're going. Hopefully we won't get toned out. How's the physio going?"_

Johnny could hear the nervousness and tension in Roy's voice. He sounded like a stranger so he decided to keep the conversation light. "It's going good. I can get around in a wheel chair and I can feed myself" he hastily added the last bit remembering that Roy had stopped visiting around the same time Kirk went on leave.

"_That's good Johnny..."_

There was strained silence and Johnny's heart flipped as he realised their close connection was gone. Johnny wanted to end the conversation, it hurt too much and Roy was offering nothing to ease that hurt. "Listen Roy it was nice talking to you but I have to go. Thanks for calling. Bye" Johnny didn't wait for Roy to reply before putting down the receiver. His chest felt tight and his eyes burned. Alone in his room he allowed the tears to fall grieving for the treasured friendship of his partner.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy placed the receiver down and sighed. It was like a wall of silence had been built between him and Johnny. 'And I put it there' he said softly. How could this have happened? Only six weeks ago Johnny had saved his life and he was repaying him by not giving him any of his time.

What a hypocrite he scolded himself; he had sat in the hospital knocking the character of Tom Wheeler and he was doing the exact same thing. He didn't like himself and knew he had deeply hurt his friend when he had needed him most. No wonder the Cap found it hard to carry on a conversation with him; he had lost the respect of his Cap and his best friend. How was he going to fix this and keep his wife happy at the same time?

The next morning Johnny was taken down to orthopaedics. He had not slept well. He had been jerked awake after experiencing the sensation of falling in his sleep, several times. Dixie and Dr Brackett were waiting for him and couldn't help but frown at the dark circles under his eyes. Johnny was very subdued but tried to act upbeat when they began to cut off his casts. Dixie didn't buy it. Cap was waiting outside having come straight to the hospital from end of shift.

Dixie left the room to talk to Cap. "How is he Miss McCall?" She smiled at Cap's address.

"They're still removing the casts. Johnny seems very down this morning. Did you speak to him at all last night?" she asked him.

Cap sighed "No but I can guess who did and is acting the same way this morning".

"Roy" said Dixie. "As usual his timing is just perfect" she stated sarcastically.

"He asked me how John was yesterday and I lost my cool. I told him that John had a phone in his room and he should be using it instead of asking a third party how John was." He rubbed his hand over his face"I guess the conversation didn't go well".

It was Dixie's turn to sigh "I've been trying to keep Johnny in good spirits Hank. He can so easily fall into depression and really lose what ground he's gained with his recovery" she said despondently.

Cap straightened up and took a deep breath "Well I for one am not going to let that happen. We've worked too hard."

Dixie smiled and also took a deep breath. She opened the door and they both entered the room. Johnny was looking at his white withered left arm and leg.

"Try moving your leg Johnny" instructed Dr Brackett. Johnny concentrated and was able to lift it a couple of inches off the bed. "Now your arm" he instructed. Johnny found this a lot harder as his strength and concentration was waning because of the restless night. Dr Brackett's mouth twitched and he frowned. Johnny had taken a backward step in his recovery and he was worried for his friend. "Just rest Johnny. They'll take some x-rays to make sure everything is fine and then you can have a nice hot shower. Don't try anything till I come and see you." He patted Johnny's shoulder and looked at Dixie and Cap with concern.

Cap followed Johnny to x-ray and waited with him. He then followed alongside him back to his room. He kept his hand on his shoulder trying to reassure his friend. He waited till they were back in Johnny's room before talking to him about Roy.

"I'm guessing Roy called you last night, and it didn't go well" Cap said as he watched Johnny carefully. Johnny glanced at Cap and pursed his lips together.

"Yeah...he asked me how I was".

"And?" asked Cap.

"And I told him I was doing good...and...nothing. It was like I was talking to a total stranger Cap...It was like he was making the phone call out of duty" Johnny sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He had rerun the call over and over in his head trying to convince himself that Roy was asking out of friendship, but he was then and still was, unable to salvage any kindness in Roy's words.

There was a knock on the door; Johnny called out "Come on in". The door opened and Kirk and Stoney walked in carrying a bag of goodies.

"Hey Johnny boy...Captain Stanley" greeted Stoney. Cap shook hands with both men and saw a smile light up Johnny's face. Cap smiled to himself and sighed with relief. There would be time later to discuss Roy but right now Johnny needed these high spirited friends.

"We can take care of Johnny if you want to take off Cap. I know you just got off shift. We can stay with Johnny all day. That's if it's ok with you Johnny?" said Kirk.

"That's fine by me fellas...Johnny's probably getting sick of me anyway" said Cap chuckling.

"Cap, don't say that" Johnny was mortified. He valued his time with Cap and appreciated him giving up his family time to spend it with him.

"John I'm going to leave you in these two capable men's hands. Behave yourself and don't overdo it." Cap said to Johnny. "He needs to take a shower now that his casts are off" he told Kirk and Stoney. They nodded and looked at Johnny with mischief in their eyes. "See you on Saturday Johnny".

"Bye Cap. Say hello to the family for me" Johnny waved at Cap as he left. Johnny rubbed his hands together "What's in the bags?"

Kirk and Stoney looked at each other and wiggled their eyebrows. "Shower first, goodies after" said Stoney. Johnny pouted but soon smiled at the thought of having a nice hot shower.

Cap let Dixie know what was happening with Johnny. She laughed and shook her head. "It's just what Johnny needs. Stoney told me he couldn't help out because he was moving house, but now had plenty of time."

"I guess some of his friends had legitimate reasons" said Cap. Dixie nodded in agreement.

"Some did..." she trailed off thinking about all the other friends who had let Johnny down.

Roy worked on his backyard, his new partner Adam and his family were coming over for a barbeque. Joanne and Adam's wife had become good friends and the kids seem to get on well also. Having Adam for a partner had its advantages. Joanne on several occasions had commented how much nicer it was to have new friends that had the same interests as themselves. If he had been honest with himself he would have seen the seeds being planted by his wife. She wanted Roy to keep Adam as his partner rather than Johnny. Adam had more to offer to their friendship than Johnny and she liked it. She had forgotten about all the help Johnny gave to the family and the fact that it had been unconditional help. Johnny never asked for anything in return.

Over the next few days more and more firemen turned up at the hospital to help. Kirk had spread the word about Johnny. Retired firemen, from stations Johnny had worked at before station 51, who had lots of time on their hands, came at all hours to help. Dixie was given a list of phone numbers of friends who were available anytime. Kirk had turned out to be a better friend to Johnny than Roy.

When the day came for Johnny to take his first steps, it was Dr Brackett, Dr Early, Cap and Dixie who were there to watch. Dixie had called one other person to be included in the fold of close friends to witness Johnny's triumph and that was Kirk.

Johnny was helped from his chair by Cap and Kirk. He swallowed hard; he so wanted this to be successful. Cap and Kirk each gave him an encouraging slap on the shoulder. Johnny held the parallel bars tightly and directed all his concentration to his legs and feet. He slowly raised his right leg and took his first small step and then raised his left leg again taking a small step. Sweat covered his face and he screwed up his face with concentration as he let his grip on the bars loosen. He was able to take another couple of steps before losing his strength and concentration.

Cap and Kirk grabbed him from either side and guided him to his chair. Johnny was exhausted but had a grin from ear to ear. He knew these were the first steps towards going back to his life as a Fire-Fighter/Paramedic.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap sat Johnny down on his bed, he was still grinning. His youngest crew member looked exhausted but it was a satisfying exhaustion.

"I walked" he exclaimed jubilantly. "I'm going to make it...I'm going to get my life back" Johnny told his Cap.

Cap was smiling as brightly as John; the young man's exuberance was infectious. "You've worked hard and you've been rewarded for that hard work John. You still have a long way to go but now you can see that light at the end of the tunnel."

Cap's words reminded Johnny of when he was in a coma. "You know Cap when I was comatose, I remember things about it. Just little things and you just reminded me of one of those things." Johnny sat back and got comfortable. "I remember sitting on the edge of a dark tunnel. I wanted to stay there cause it was peaceful and calm and I didn't feel any pain. There was also a humming coming from within the tunnel. I was tempted to go inside the tunnel, but..." Johnny looked at Cap in the eye "Chief called me back. He told me I was being tempted by an evil spirit and that I didn't belong there. He told me to trust you and that you will help me. He said Roy would too" said Johnny sadly. "I miss chief Cap, sometimes when you're talking I have to remind myself that it's you, not chief."

"Maybe he's guiding me to say the right things to you. Who knows John" said Cap shrugging his shoulders. "The important thing is that you came back to us".

"You know what else Cap...I miss Roy. I cried like a blubbering idiot last time I spoke to him on the phone. I've lost two close friends and it hurts" Johnny confessed to Cap. Cap nodded in agreement not knowing how to help John get over such a close friendship, one he himself thought would last forever.

Cap could feel the complete trust from Johnny and it made him feel proud. Their shaky start was a distant memory. "I don't know if Roy is prepared to put in the hard yards to repair your friendship but just know that there are a lot of people out there who regard you as a good friend...and...They've proven it by helping you through this recovery" explained Cap. He held up his hand "Which reminds me, your monthly checks." Cap pulled out three checks that had yet to be deposited in his account.

Johnny paled when he saw three months of pay checks in Caps hands.

"What's wrong" asked Cap?

"My rent, I'm overdue two months' rent. Roy usually looks after that for me when I'm sick. He gets me to sign a check and pays my rent for me."

"I'll go over there now and sought it out and explain to your landlord what happened" Cap told Johnny. "Don't worry John, I'll sought it out" Cap said as he was leaving.

"I don't know where my keys are but Roy has a spare" Johnny told him. Johnny knew what his landlord was like. He had visions of his few possessions lying in the parking lot. His apartment already rented out to a new tenant. He felt sick to his stomach. He admonished himself for becoming so reliant on Roy; a little bit more of their friendship eroded away.

Cap called into Roy's on his way to Johnny's apartment. He could hear laughing coming from the backyard. Cap made his way round the back via the side gate. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh hey Cap" Called out Roy looking puzzled. He wondered why Cap had come over since they were no longer socially friendly. Adam turned around and smiled thinking Roy had invited their captain over for lunch.

"Cap come and meet the family" said Adam waving him over, oblivious to the tension that had built up between Roy and Cap.

Cap raised his hands "I'm not here for a social call. I just came by to get Johnny's key from Roy" Cap said directly to Roy ignoring the change in the atmosphere of the get together.

It took Roy a couple of seconds to register what Cap had asked for but then cleared his throat and tried to act casual about handing over Johnny's key. He ran inside and grabbed his keys, locating the last link he had to his partner. He pulled the key off the key ring and felt a pang in his heart. All his responsibilities that he had taken on to help his partner were being handed over to Cap. Roy's heart felt empty and for the first time he realised he had lost something that he would never have again.

He put Johnny's key in Cap's outstretched hand "John's worried about his apartment. He's starting to think about the day to day things, and rent is one of them" he said accusingly to Roy.

Roy shuffled his feet "Ahh I kind of forgot about that, I usually take care of his rent and bills when he's laid up."

"Seems to me you've moved on Roy...so don't give it a second thought, not that you've given John that anyway...but there are plenty of people who are willing to take care of the things that John can't at the moment." Cap looked up and realised the conversation had an audience "On that note I bid you goodbye and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. See you tomorrow on shift" Cap said as he turned and left Roy's backyard not waiting for their goodbyes. Cap thought how Johnny would have enjoyed having a barbeque with Roy and his family but instead was sitting alone back at the hospital wondering if he still had an apartment to return to. He justified his shortness with Roy and started to devise a plan in his mind to celebrate Johnny's achievement this morning.

There was an eviction notice on Johnny's door. Cap went to the landlord and paid the back rent and six months forward rent. He checked Johnny's apartment, emptied his fridge and cleaned it. It had been without power for some time. He aired the apartment and packed some clothes for Johnny. He also grabbed his bank book and insurance papers. He took them home knowing Johnny would be spending some time at his place till he was able to look after himself. He stopped by the bank on the way home and deposited Johnny's checks into his account.

Johnny was sitting reading by the glass sliding doors. Cap had already let him know that his apartment had been taken care of and that he had picked up some clothes for Johnny. Dixie had been taking home his washing and bringing back clean pyjamas for him daily. He thought it would be good to wear street clothes since he no longer slept during the day. He was waiting for his lunch to arrive feeling better about everything.

There was a knock on Johnny's door and he called out "Come on in" thinking it was lunch. Cap, his son, Dixie and Dr Brackett came in. Johnny's heart skipped a beat till he saw their smiling faces.

"How would you like to get away from the hospital for the afternoon" Dr Brackett asked Johnny with a touch of mischief in his tone of voice.

"You mean not just to the cafeteria" Johnny verified. He was hoping they meant away from the hospital altogether.

"That's right...but...on one condition" Dr Brackett raised his finger and took on a serious gaze "You must stay in that chair and under no circumstances try to walk".

"You got it Doc...I'm too tired anyway" said Johnny honestly.

"Here are some clothes Johnny" Dixie had gone through the suitcase Cap brought from Johnny's apartment and handed him some jeans and a shirt.

"Thanks Dix" Johnny smiled at her in a way that always made her heart skip a beat. She knew how much Johnny appreciated her and her nurturing instincts always came to the surface when she was around him.

Johnny changed and sat back in his wheelchair anticipating his little excursion. Cap and his son pushed Johnny out to Cap's car and lifted him into the passenger seat. Johnny was tempted to ask where he was going but decided to not ask and just enjoy the ride.

It felt good to be away from the hospital. The air felt different and the scenery seemed more vibrant. The clean white walls of his room had stolen nature's colours from his mind. He felt like parts of his brain were suddenly waking up from a long sleep and it gave his spirit a lift.

They pulled up at Cap's home and Johnny immediately smelt the aromas of a barbeque. He smiled and forgetting himself almost jumped out of the car. Fortunately his legs didn't move and he remembered that he couldn't walk without help yet. Soon I will, he thought to himself, feeling a sense of revitalization.


	14. Chapter 14

The barbeque was a huge success. Johnny was in high spirits as he enjoyed being outdoors. The warmth from the sun energised him and almost put him to sleep after the filling lunch. Cap noticed Johnny's eyelids drooping and sat in silence letting Johnny peacefully doze in the warm sun.

Less than an hour later the ever so boisterous Chet made his presence known. He and Marco had just picked Mike up from the airport. Chet and Marco had filled Mike in on what they knew about Johnny but Mike wanted to see for himself. They had called into Rampart only to be told by Dixie that Cap had taken Johnny home for the afternoon.

Johnny jumped and it took him a few seconds to get his bearings. He yawned and looked towards the noise. Mike was shaking Cap's hand but was looking towards Johnny trying to get a hint of how far he had recovered.

Johnny smiled broadly. He had forgotten about Mike's departmental convention in New York. Mike walked over to Johnny and knelt down to be eye level with him.

"How are you Johnny? Cap told me the good news...you walked this morning" he said encouragingly.

"Yeah Mike I did. I'm getting there, slowly but surely. How was the convention?" he asked feeling a little guilty for not wishing him well before he left six weeks ago.

"It was good; I learnt a lot of new things. I think the county will be interested in a few of the new tools out there." Cap sat down on Johnny's lounge next to his legs and listened to Mike's statement.

"What sort of tools Mike?" asked Johnny.

"There are a lot of new hydraulic tools out there, one called the Jaws of Life. It's like our K-12 but more compact. Does more too" said Mike. "Now I have to write up a report for headquarters" said Mike with dismay. He hated the paperwork that always followed any testing of equipment.

"I'll help you Mike. Just bring along all your notes and together we can get the report done" offered Johnny.

Mike was pleased to accept Johnny's offer knowing that being a paramedic meant he was used to writing reports.

"I'll call by tomorrow and I'll bring lunch" said Mike.

Cap stood and rubbed his hands together and offered Mike some leftover lunch which he accepted. Chet and Marco helped Johnny in his chair and pushed him towards the back stairs and lifted him up onto the decking. Mrs Stanley gave Johnny his meds with an ice tea.

The five of them talked the afternoon away. Cap every so often noticed Johnny stare off into the distance. He knew who Johnny was thinking about and it panged him to see his young paramedic suffer. He hoped that time would heal.

Mike had noticed that Roy was absent and wondered. He had also noticed the sadness that would consume Johnny's face every so often and could only speculate why Roy was missing. He would ask Cap later hoping it wasn't what he had thought was happening before he left for the convention.

"So when are you getting out of rehab?" asked Chet, making it sound like Johnny was a recovering addict. Cap, Marco and Mike looked at him in disgust, while Johnny looked down thinking is that what people thought when they found out where he was?

Cap could see Johnny's discomfort and answered for him "Soon Chet. He just has to be able to walk without support and he'll be allowed to change over to an outpatient."

"How long will that be?" Chet asked not noticing the annoyed glares from his three shift mates.

Johnny answered this time having recovered from the tone of his first question "As long as it takes Chester" Johnny replied using his full Christian name to annoy him. Everyone snickered when Chet grimaced at Johnny's answer.

Cap decided Johnny didn't need Chet's taunting so he rose and declared that it was time for Johnny to head back to Rampart. Mike asked to come along.

With Cap driving, Mike and Johnny sat in the back seat chatting. Mike asked Johnny where he was at with his physio therapy and soon realised that Roy's name was never mentioned as a helper.

After dropping Johnny off and leaving him in Dixie's capable hands Cap drove Mike home.

"So what's the story with Roy?" Mike asked getting right to point.

"You picked up on that Mike...I guess he was a glaring omission from the barbeque" Cap surmised.

"And the fact that Johnny seemed to sadden at different times when Marco or Chet mentioned Roy or Adam" observantly said Mike.

"Well it seems that Adam fits more into Roy's circle of friends being a family man" stated Cap frowning.

"Either that or his got his house exactly the way he wants it so Johnny's not needed anymore" Mike told Cap with disgust in his voice.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Cap looked over at Mike momentarily before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Come on Cap. Roy had Johnny sanding, painting, repairing and even renovating that house of his...and all Johnny got out of it was a few free meals. I remember it was about a month before Johnny's accident, he asked Roy if he could help him move a friend of his...said something about the family not having much money, so Johnny offered to help by hiring a truck and driving it for them. Roy came up with some lame excuse but then had the nerve to ask him how long it would take because he needed Johnny to help him finish tiling the bathroom. Surely you saw it?...It was always one sided. I helped him that day...the family was so grateful and I know Johnny paid for the truck and bought them dinner" Mike informed Cap.

"You're very observant Mike and yes I had noticed but I thought Roy treated Johnny like family and that's what families do...they help each other...Right?" Cap gave Mike a quick glance.

"Yep but as I said it was pretty much one sided and now look. When Johnny needs him the most he's not there for him" stated Mike. "And neither was I and what does Johnny do he offers to help me".

"Yes well I think Johnny might have offered more for your company if anything. He gets pretty lonely in that room and craves for conversation that doesn't include his recovery" Cap informed Mike.

Mike nodded in understanding and made a mental note to bring along some of the books he purchased in New York to pass some of the time. He valued Johnny's friendship and intended to help his young friend in ways other than the physio so that Johnny wouldn't feel any pressure whilst with Mike.

"What was that with Hank, about giving Johnny help? Doesn't he realise how much you've helped Johnny since he's been your partner" Joanne stated more than asked Roy.

Roy stopped wiping the dishes and thought about his wife's comment. "Tell me Jo just what have I helped Johnny with exactly?" asked Roy.

Jo stopped washing "Well you've helped pickup things from the hardware store and" Roy was shaking his head.

"We were picking up my stuff, that Johnny had ordered in for me" he informed his wife.

"Ok, may be that was a bad example. What about the times you've banked his check and paid his bills for him when he's been in hospital and" she pointed to Roy "That time you lent him our TV so he could watch some game on a bigger screen" she said triumphantly.

"Not much to show for nearly two years of friendship is it?" he said morosely.

"Aaaahhh, come on Roy you've been a great friend and just because you can't spend every minute of your spare time with John Gage your Cap turns on you. Come on!" she said incredulously.

"Jo think about it, everything Johnny's done for us, especially around this house."

"He didn't help out with the tiling" she quickly pointed out.

"I told you he was helping move a friend and had actually asked me to help" he said in Johnny's defence.

"Yes well that's always the standard excuse for someone not to help" she said not believing Johnny's excuse.

"It wasn't an excuse Jo cause Mike actually helped Johnny. So answer my question, look at all that Johnny's done for us and what we've done in return?" he said as they continued to do the dishes.

"Look I'll admit he's helped out a lot but Hank still has no right to be mad at you because you can't help out this time. You have a family you know" she stated refusing to see any fault on their side.

"Cap has a family too and he finds time" Roy said in Cap's defence. Deep down he knew Cap had every right to be disappointed in him.

"That's just because he treats Johnny like a son. I don't know how his real son puts up with playing seconds to Johnny". Roy looked at his wife and frowned. He hadn't seen this side of her before and was a little taken back by her animosity towards Johnny. Jo gave Roy a sideways glance "I'm just stating the obvious even Chet made some comment about Hank having three kids" she said defensively.

"If there's one thing I've learned that is to never listen to Chet. He's jealous of Johnny. If he was half as sincere as Johnny more people would like him."

There was silence between Roy and his wife as they finished the dishes. When it was all done and everything was put away in their rightful places Roy faced Joanne and said "I'm going to visit Johnny tomorrow" and before Joanne could protest "Whether you like it or not I owe him big time so I'm going".


	15. Chapter 15

Roy drove to the hospital with an air of purpose. He gripped the steering wheel with more force than needed. He was in an emotional whirlpool, annoyed with his wife, scared that he had lost a valued friendship, relieved that he was finally going to see Johnny, angry with himself for not sticking by his best friend and worried that Johnny may reject him. No matter what was about to happen he was prepared to accept the outcome of his visit, so he thought.

"Come on Johnny, one more step" Kirk called enthusiastically.

"You're taking one more step towards your squad" Tom Wheeler added with encouragement.

Johnny was grimacing, sweat beaded on his forehead and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon. His face was a mask of determination as he took small steps between the parallel bars, but unlike the previous day he was not holding onto the bars.

"You're doing it Johnny you're doing it" yelled Kirk smiling with pride for his friend's achievement.

Roy watched unnoticed from the doorway. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched Johnny take each step. Tom Wheeler and Kirk stood either side of Johnny mimicking his steps. They were in uniform and Kirk had his HT swinging around his wrist. Guilt tore at Roy's heart seeing these two young men find time, even while they worked, for Johnny. He flushed with embarrassment.

He turned away from the room and slowly walked down the hallway with his head bowed. Johnny didn't need to be reminded that Roy had failed him; he needed strength and encouragement from his friends. He had missed his opportunity to be a part of Johnny's triumph and it hurt deep in his heart. He only had himself to blame and now he would have to live with it. He knew even if he did repair the friendship it would never be the same having missed such an important part of Johnny's life.

Dixie watched Roy walk away, part of her wanting to take Roy by the shoulders and shake him and tell him to get in that room and help Johnny but she stopped herself. She had Johnny to think about and his state of mind, he needed positive reinforcement only. Roy would have to wait until Johnny was at a point in his recovery that he would be able to cope with the conflicting emotions that would come with their reunion as friends.

Roy sat in his car running the scene of Johnny walking and Tom and Kirk encouraging him, over in his mind. That should have been him and he so wanted it to be him but he had lost that right and for the first time he saw what he had thrown away to keep his wife happy. He thought about Joanne's words from last night and then ran other comments from the past few months over in his mind. He had allowed himself to be manipulated into thinking that his family life would suffer if he gave his partner his time. He didn't know how he was ever going to face Johnny again and the tears that had threatened to fall as he watched his friend's achievements finally fell.

Johnny made his way back to his room. He was so tired he could hardly lift his hand to wipe away the sweat from his stinging eyes, but it was a good kind of tiredness. Dixie pushed his chair into his room "I'll help you shower" she told him as she grabbed his clothes to change into.

"That's ok Dix Mike will be here soon and he can help me" he said as he let her help him into one of the chairs in his room.

"You sure? "she said suspiciously, knowing it embarrassed him when Dixie saw him naked.

"Yes I'm sure. He should be here soon. He's bringing lunch" Johnny tried to reassure her that he would not be trying to shower alone.

"Good." She bent down and patted his face "You did so well today. I'm so proud of you" she kissed his cheek. Johnny smiled up at this beautiful woman he loved and owed so much to.

He choked out "Thanks Dix".

"Will you be alright till Mike gets here?"

"Yeah I'm just going to rest. I'm pretty tired."

"Ok then...drink some water" she pointed to his jug of water, the ice had melted but it still looked cold. Johnny nodded and Dixie left the room still pondering over Roy's appearance.

Mike arrived shortly after Dixie left and helped Johnny shower and change before eating lunch. He was concerned by how tired Johnny was til Johnny told him what he had achieved this morning.

"Oh Johnny that's so good" he said admiring the courage of his young friend. "So Tom Wheeler helped this morning" Mike said a little surprised.

"Yeah he and Kirk were on duty so they came and helped me. They stayed available from Rampart" explained Johnny. He and Tom had come to an understanding with Kirk's help. Kirk had the ability to make the worst of enemies negotiate. Tom said that Kirk had missed his calling that he should have been a politician.

"Each day it will get easier" he told Mike, and along with that came a growl from within Johnny's stomach. "It's been doing that a lot lately" he said as he patted his stomach.

"Well it needs to make up for all those missed meals" Mike joked as he unpacked lunch. They sat in silence eating. Johnny liked Mike; he never had to put on an act in front of Mike because he never passed judgement. The table was cleared and Mike laid out all the paperwork to be used for the report. It took them a couple of hours but the report was completed and both men sat back and sighed with satisfaction.

"I brought some books I bought in New York. Thought you might like to read them" Mike said as he handed the books to Johnny.

Johnny read the titles "South Of No North, The Onion Fields" thanks Mike. "I love reading. Cap says it broadens my horizons" Johnny said chuckling.

Mike smiled, knowing how true it was in Johnny's case. He had noticed little things around the station. How Johnny experienced some things for the first time, even though he tried to hide his naivety, which he and his shift mates had grown up with and took for granted.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and Mike helping Johnny with his various exercises. Cap arrived so Mike made his exit knowing Johnny wasn't alone. He couldn't help but feel for his young friend spending day after day in the small room. He also couldn't help but smile as he was leaving listening to Johnny enthusiastically tell Cap about walking without holding onto the bars. As Mike walked down the hallways of the hospital he thought about Roy and what he was missing. How could he not want to spend time with Johnny? Johnny's spirit always energised his soul. He couldn't help but think that Roy was not the man he thought he was and it troubled him to think that life around the station was never going to be the same.

"How would you like to go see a movie?" Cap asked Johnny.

"For real?" exclaimed Johnny.

"Yep, Dr Brackett said there's no reason why you can't go out for short periods as long as you don't try to do anything" he explained and couldn't help but smile at Johnny. Such a simple outing made him excited. "So, what would you like to see?" he asked.

"I'd like to see American Graffiti" he answered hoping it was the kind of film Cap liked.

"Sounds good, let's get you organised" Cap stood up and started gathering Johnny's jacket and opened the wheelchair.

"It will be good when I don't have to use that" Johnny said sombrely.

"Soon Johnny, soon" Cap patted Johnny on the shoulder as he started to push him out of the room. "That light is getting closer Johnny."

Johnny nodded in agreement and left all his emotions associated with his recovery in his room. He was going to enjoy the movie and savour the taste of normal life.


	16. Chapter 16

Joanne had been surprised by Roy's early return and refrained from asking him about his visit to the hospital. She bit her bottom lip and was afraid to even start conversation with him. Roy's outburst from the night before still rang loudly in her mind. She had come to the realisation that she had pushed Roy too far and needed to back off a little, but not too much because she didn't want Roy falling into the pattern of spending every spare minute with Johnny again.

Roy didn't want to fight with his wife so he kept his distance and just potted around the house completing small jobs. Keeping his mind occupied was the hardest chore. He kept seeing Johnny struggling to walk and the look of accomplishment and gratification on his face as he reached the end of his goal. He so wanted to be a part of it but knew he couldn't be. He had not been prepared to put in the hard yards to help Johnny achieve his goals so taking part in the triumph was unthinkable. He took a deep breath and accepted his failings as a partner and friend. That acceptance, unbeknown to him, was an act of giving up on his friendship with Johnny.

The day came for Johnny to be allowed to leave the hospital and be an outpatient. Johnny was happy and apprehensive at the same time. The hospital had become his home and as much as he wanted to get out of the small room he also felt some attachment to it and was sorry to give it up. Once he was seated in Cap's car all those apprehensive feelings disappeared and he felt himself being energised as the distance between the car and the hospital grew.

Cap wanted Johnny to stay with him and his family for a few days but Johnny was adamant that he wanted to return to his apartment and get his life back to normal. Dixie was waiting for them to arrive. She had stocked his fridge with easy oven meals and the everyday items such as bread, milk and juice. She also did a quick clean of the apartment including changing the bed linen and returning Johnny's clothes.

Johnny smiled when Dixie greeted him at his door. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew Dixie was at his apartment since she was absent for his departure from the hospital. She took the bag from Cap and told them to sit down. She had coffee and cake waiting for them on the coffee table. Johnny didn't waste his time saying 'Dix you shouldn't have'. Having known this wonderful lady for some years he knew she would be insulted; she loved fussing over him and in return he loved being fussed over.

"That was great Dix. I love your tea cake" he stated with satisfaction.

"I know" she replied cheerily. Cap shook his head at the interplay. He had come to realise that Johnny and Dixie had a very special relationship that could quite easily be misinterpreted but he knew better.

Johnny assured both Cap and Dixie that he would take things easy and not push himself too hard before they left. After closing the door he turned around and looked at his apartment as if for the first time. He had been away for so long that he felt like a stranger in his own home. He decided to take a nap, as he was still regaining his strength and the mornings events had tired him out.

When he got up from his nap he sat down and ate the sandwich Dix had prepared for him and started a list. He had a lot of people to thank, starting with five important friends. He sent his trademark Native American floral arrangements to Dixie, Mrs Stanley and a large one to the nurses in the rehabilitation and physio therapy wards. Within Mrs Stanley's arrangement was a dinner invitation for the whole family at his friend's restaurant. He booked a table at Dr Early and Dr Bracketts' favourite jazz club and arranged for the invite to be included in Dixie's arrangement. The invite was for the three of them, dinner and dancing. He knew Kirk liked flying so he arranged for a free lesson in flying along with a free skydive at a local club. He called Tom Wheeler and arranged for him to take Kirk and surprise him on their next day off.

Johnny thought about how to show his thanks to all his other friends for helping him. He couldn't afford to give them all a dinner invitations, so he decided that a barbeque/picnic was more within his budget. All the people had to do was turn up and he would supply the food and cook for them all. He chose a park and then had the task of choosing a date. He needed the latest shift schedule to work it out. He knew some would miss out so for those he would send the dinner invitations, hoping his budget would cope. He spent all evening putting together his list of invites to the barbeque and thought he better run it over with Cap to make sure he didn't leave anyone out. Despite their paltry help Chet, Marco and Roy were put on the list. He decided to invite Adam and his family so they wouldn't feel left out and he thought it was a good way of thanking him for filling in for him. His ideas grew as he worked on the project and he called a few of his Native American friends to arrange for pony rides and bow and arrow making for the kids on the day.

When Cap came to pick Johnny up for his physio appointment Johnny ran his idea of the barbeque/picnic by him. He thought it was a wonderful, although unnecessary since everyone helped out of friendship not expecting anything in return, idea. Johnny went over his list with Cap and added a few names of those who helped in the early days of his recovery. Cap pointed to Roys and Adams names with a raised eyebrow.

Johnny just smiled and said "Roy helped in the beginning and Adam has helped by filling in for me." He shrugged his shoulders at his still questioning Cap "That's not my style Cap. You know me I can't be nasty and leave them out".

"Yeah I know you" said Cap relaxing and smiling at Johnny. He couldn't help but admire this young man's spirit and was so grateful for the day he was assigned to station 51.

After physio Cap took Johnny home for lunch with his family. Johnny arranged with Cap's son to go for an easy run the following week. He needed to build up his fitness before he could return to work. He intended to start taking walks as a start and hoped he would be ready for the jog by next week. In Cap's study they went through the schedules and found a good date for the barbeque/picnic. Johnny had to only arrange for three dinner invitations. He then ran through his food list with Mrs Stanley and she gave him a few tips on the side dishes.

Johnny sent out his invites the following day. Most were sent in bulk to stations but for those who were retired Johnny used the list of phone numbers that Dixie had from during his recovery. He thought about the word recovery and smiled when he realised that he was no longer recovering but was simply getting fit for work.

Johnny hand delivered his invites to A Shift at his station. He not only wanted to clean out his locker of uniforms but he wanted to meet and explain, why the invite, to Adam. Cap knew Johnny was coming and had given Mike the heads up. He didn't want Johnny to feel uncomfortable in his own station so Mike would make sure Chet stayed in line and that Roy and Adam didn't together overwhelm Johnny. Cap was a little worried with the meeting between Adam and Johnny because he knew Adam was hoping Johnny would not be coming back. He also knew that Adam was aware that it was only a temporary assignment and that he would have to abide by the departments regulations. Even though it did happen, it was rare for an in line of duty injured employee to not return to his original post and Cap was adamant that this was not going to turn into one of those rare occasions.

Cap had arranged for his wife to bake a cake and kept it well hidden in his office. He had a surprise install for Johnny and had the station, with the chief's approval, stood down for an hour.

Johnny arrived and as he walked into the bay area he took in the sight of the engine and squad. He felt his nerve ends tingle and the adrenalin surge through his body with anticipation. He loved being a fireman as memories of his early days flooded his mind he couldn't help but feel like a little kid. Cap watched Johnny and smiled, knowing full well how Johnny was feeling. All firemen would know how he was feeling.

Johnny looked up and saw Cap watching him. Johnny smiled knowing he was busted. He pointed to the engine and simply said "She does it to me every time I come back from being away".

Cap nodded "She does it to us all...although I think Mike actually gives her a hug whenever he comes back". Both Cap and Johnny chuckled, picturing Mike trying to put his arms around the engine in their minds. When Mike walked into the bay area he was greeted by a burst of laughter from Cap and Johnny and couldn't help but wonder what he had missed.

"Hello Mike" Johnny extended his hand and shook hands with Mike.

"Looking good Johnny" he said in his usual quiet manner.

Marco and Chet came out of the kitchen and both immediately greeted Johnny with handshakes and slaps on the back. It was Adam and Roy's turn to emerge from the kitchen. Roy looked surprised to see Johnny standing there healthy and happy, as did Adam. Johnny extended his hand and said "Roy" as they shook. He then turned and faced Adam "You must be Adam, I'm Johnny Gage who you filled in for" he said making it clear from the word go that he was returning to his post.

Adam shook Johnny's hand and looked at Roy. Roy just shrugged letting him know that he had no idea that Johnny was making an appearance at the station today. With it being a little awkward between Johnny and Roy, Cap decided to get things moving. He rubbed his hands together and gestured towards the kitchen. Mike ducked into Cap's office and grabbed the cake.

"So...when are you coming back Johnny?" asked Chet as they took their seats around the table.

"I take my endurance test in four weeks Chet and hopefully first shift after that" Johnny answered. Johnny's face lit up when he saw the cake and he smiled a knowing smile when he recognised it as being a Mrs Stanley cake.

Chief Houts chose that moment to walk in. Everyone was surprised except Cap and Mike and all jumped to attention. "At ease fellas" Chief said reassuringly. He cleared his throat and Cap stood next to him waiting for the announcement.

Chief Houts had an envelope in his hand and toyed with it as he waited for everyone to get comfortable. "I've known a lot of firemen over the years and all of them have the qualities of bravery and courage but I have to admit I have never met someone as brave and determined as this young man." He looked in Johnny's direction and motioned for him to come and join him and the Cap.

Johnny got up and took his place between Cap and the Chief. He thought it was just a speech about how he had beaten the odds and got back on his feet to return to work, but the Chief was there for another reason.

"John Gage for the courage and strength beyond the call of duty, I present you with this commendation for saving your Partner, Roy De Soto's life." He handed Johnny the envelope and shook his hand.

Cap then shook Johnny's hand and said "I'm proud of you and you deserve this Johnny in more ways than one."

Johnny gave a watery smile as his emotions overtook him for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and took control of himself and smiled at everyone and said "Thanks!"

"Well that cake looks very inviting. Let's eat" announced Chief Houts as he took a seat at the table.

Johnny sat between Cap and Mike and opened the envelope. He avoided making eye contact with Roy knowing he wouldn't be able to keep control of his emotions if their eyes met. He thought about how much things had changed since that fateful day when Roy almost fell to his death.


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny sat down on the bench and opened his locker, stretching to reach the door. It all looked familiar and he wished he was opening it to start work but he knew he still had a ways to go before that day.

"Johnny?"

The voice of his partner made him jerk out of his daydreaming. Johnny looked over his shoulder and saw his apprehensive partner standing rubbing his hands on his trousers. Johnny knew he should make this hard for Roy but that was not in his nature.

"Hey Roy, I'm just grabbing my uniforms. They've been sitting here for so long I thought I'd get them dry cleaned to freshen them up" Johnny said trying to sound calm. He was anything but calm; Roy's voice had the ability to stir his deepest emotions.

"I'm glad you're coming back. I've missed you" he let out a breath "Everyone's missed you...but...I'm sorry Johnny for not being there for you and for not being the friend I should have been...I'm sorry." Johnny continued to sit hunched over his bag with his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't have said anything to Roy even if he tried. His eyes were burning and the lump in his throat was almost choking him. He slowly looked up to check if Roy was gone and he was.

He felt someone sit down beside him and an arm move round his shoulders. He stayed completely still knowing if he tried to move or speak he would lose it. He finally took a deep breath and felt his senses calm. "I knew it was going to be hard but I didn't know it was going to be this hard" he said quietly.

Cap sighed "Just take it slow John. It will get better but don't expect it to get back to the way it was."

"I know that Cap" Johnny nodded "I have a lot of good friends and you know what?"

"What?"

"Talking to them away from work, I really got to know them."

"And they got to know you" Cap said as he pointed to Johnny's chest.

"Yeah I guess they did." Johnny looked at his Cap "Thanks!"

Cap slapped Johnny on the back and at the same time the klaxons went off. Johnny almost jumped off the bench with Cap before stopping himself. He heard the squad called out and walked into the bay area to watch the squad drive out onto the road.

"Before you know it that will be you sitting in the passenger seat" stated Mike. He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and squeezed it. Johnny looked up and nodded at Mike agreeing with him. It felt good to be at the station. He gathered up his bag and said goodbye to everyone and made his way out to the parking lot. He looked up at the freeway all the familiar sounds aroused his senses. If he had any doubts, they had disappeared, because he knew this was where he wanted to be. He just hoped that he would be able to work alongside Roy.

Roy was waiting for Adam to come out of the treatment room. Dixie was working on some charts. She rarely carried on any small talk with Roy showing her disapproval with his treatment of Johnny.

Roy cleared his throat "Johnny dropped by the station today." She looked up at him "The chief presented him with a commendation for performing above and beyond his duty, for when he saved me from falling."

Dixie smiled but it was forced "Well that says it all. Don't you think Roy?" Before Roy could answer she put her head back down and continued to work on her charts. Roy took the hint and left to stand outside the treatment room. When Adam came out they left the hospital in silence.

"I have to admit I was a little surprised how young John Gage was" stated Adam. "You know he gave me an invite to that barbeque/picnic right?"

"Yeah I know, that's Johnny and don't be fooled by how young he looks. He came first in his paramedic class, the first one out of Rampart." Roy smiled remembering his first meeting with Johnny as he drove the squad back to the station.

"Yeah well I'm not going. Hardly feels right...he's taking my job away from me...nah we're not coming" said Adam despondently.

Roy understood how Adam felt. "Maybe something will come up close by. Hey and there's no reason we can't still get together, we're friends, right?"

"Depends on what shift I get, getting together could be hard" said Adam sounding even more despondent.

Roy felt a pang of guilt, he had become good friends with Adam and his family, but he missed Johnny. The station had become too quiet and he missed Johnny's crazy ideas and way of thinking. He liked talking things over with Johnny, but who was he kidding. That would never happen again. Johnny had new friends, friends that truly cared about him. It was Roy's turn to think about how much things had changed since that fateful day when Johnny saved his life.

Johnny worked hard at getting his fitness back and preparing for the barbeque/picnic. As usual Cap, Kirk and Mike helped with transporting food and other items to the park. It was a beautiful sunny day and Johnny was pleased that just about everyone who was invited turned up at one time or another. The ponies were a huge success with the kids. Roy's daughter dragged Johnny over to watch her ride.

"Look Uncle Johnny I'm riding, just like you" she joyfully exclaimed. Johnny smiled and felt his heart strings pulled as he watched her loving eyes. He had missed spending time with Chris and his sister. It was Chris's turn to pull at his Uncle's arm.

"I want to make a bow, you promised Uncle Johnny" he said as he tried to drag Johnny over to the bow making tent.

"Chris wait for your sister to finish, then we'll go over" Johnny said trying to keep his eyes on Roy's daughter dutifully.

Roy watched his kids compete for their Uncle's attention. Adam approached him and slapped him on the back. "You came!"

"Yeah well...free feed...lovely day to be outdoors. The kids wanted to come; it's all your kids have been talking about. Uncle Johnny this, Uncle Johnny that...so we thought we better come for their sake" he said reluctantly.

Roy could understand Adam's feelings. He had become good friends with Roy and they did work well together but he didn't understand coming to the barbeque just for a free feed. He shrugged it off and continued to watch his kids.

"Grab the kids Roy, we're going to take them to the movies" called out Joanne. She was packing up their blanket.

"Huh, hang on Joanne the kids are spending some time with Johnny. What do you want to go to the movies for? It's a beautiful day, let's just stay here" he said frowning at the sudden change in plans.

"See what I mean? As soon as Johnny's around everything revolves around him" Joanne told Adam's wife scowling.

"What are you talking about? Johnny invited us here and here is where we are staying" Roy said sternly. He didn't like how Joanne was making decisions without even asking him let alone rudely leaving the barbeque.

"We'll all end up sunburnt and tired. Can't we just leave?" Joanne asked pursing her lips.

"No. Chris is busy making a bow and arrow with Johnny. You know how long he's been waiting to do that" stated Roy turning to watch his son sit next to Johnny and start making his bow.

Joanne sighed, nothing was working. She wanted to keep Adam and his family as friends but knew as soon as he was transferred that they would probably drift apart and then she would be back to feeding Johnny whenever he came over. She decided to take the direct approach.


	18. Chapter 18

Joanne asked Adam to distract Roy while she talked to Johnny. He nodded understanding her reasons, his wife having told him how Joanne was sick of Johnny. She had said that Johnny was constantly around the house taking up Roy's family time and then expecting to stay for dinner. Joanne had failed to include how Johnny had helped repair and practically renovate their house, forgoing his own time for his own activities.

Adam picked up Roy's daughter and told her if she asked nicely her dad would take her for another pony ride. He placed her in Roy's arms startling him at first. He had been watching his son. Johnny was carefully instructing him on the use of a knife and Roy had been concentrating on his son's careful movements.

"Daddy pleeeease can I have another pony ride?" she gave him her best puppy dog look. Roy's heart melted, he could never say no to his daughter. Joanne stood back and watched Roy carry his daughter over to the pony rides. She quickly made her way over to Johnny and Chris.

Johnny looked up to see Joanne looking rather annoyed at Johnny. "I don't like him using a knife John" she stated firmly, showing her disapproval further by crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've told Chris the rules and he knows not to ever use a knife without permission Joanne" Johnny said defensively. He knew he got on Joanne's nerves, she had never really warmed to him, she mostly just tolerated him.

"I don't care, what's stopping him from taking one of my knives and sneaking out back to use it to make something?" Joanne asked aggressively, as if John didn't know how kids acted.

"Chris?" Johnny nudged him to reply.

"If I used a knife without permission, I could kill someone by accident and then I would be locked away and never see my family again or I could accidently kill myself cause I might cut myself so bad all the blood in my body would fall onto the ground and I'd die" he said wide eyed.

"Johnny!" she said louder than she meant to. She was shocked that he would fill her son's mind with these images.

"Whatever works" he said shrugging not feeling at all guilty for painting the grim pictures in Chris's mind. A knife was a very serious tool and he wanted Chris to fully understand how dangerous it was. He had seen some gruesome injuries when he was living on the reservation as well as on the job.

Joanne shook her head and sighed. "I need to speak to you" she said gesturing him away from Chris. She would deal with that later; she needed to talk to Johnny before Roy noticed. She looked over her shoulder and made sure Roy was still distracted.

"White Eagle, can you sit with Chris please? This is his first time using a knife" he told his friend who nodded knowingly.

Johnny stood and followed Joanne to a spot away from everyone. From a distance, Cap watched Joanne lead Johnny away from Chris and looked for Roy. He saw him over at the pony rides with his daughter along with Adam and his daughter. He brought his attention back to Johnny and Joanne and noticed Johnny's posture change. He watched Joanne walk away from Johnny who stood still like a statue. When Johnny still didn't move for quite a few minutes Cap got up and started to walk towards Johnny.

"Uncle Johnny, Uncle Johnny look!" cried out Chris holding up his bow completely unaware that his Uncle was stunned. Johnny looked at Chris and tried to smile.

"That's really great Chris, couldn't have done better myself. How about you show your dad, hey?" Cap could hear the pain in Johnny's voice. He started to walk faster desperately wanting to talk to Johnny.

"John!" Cap called out as Johnny started to turn towards the trees that lined the park. Johnny stopped and hung his head waiting for Cap to catch up to him.

Johnny took a deep breath and pushed all his emotions deep down into his soul. He wanted to run, run till he dropped but knew in reality he was being silly. Although he and Cap's son were able to tackle more challenging running routes he still had to be careful not to overdo it and he knew running away from this was not the answer.

Cap put his hand on John's shoulder and for the first time in months Johnny actually flinched. Alarm bells went off in Cap's mind and looked around for Mike or Kirk. He caught Kirk's eye and motioned that things were not alright and to watch that no one disturbed them. Kirk had been watching the entire scene unfold and knew exactly what Cap needed and nodded. He grabbed a beer and walked over to a spot near where Cap and Johnny sat down and took guard.

Mike had also been watching from further away and seeing Kirk take guard he then tracked his eyes for Joanne. He saw her sitting talking, no whispering into Adam's wife's ear. She seemed to like what she was hearing and was nodding in approval. He then tracked for Roy and found him along side Adam watching their daughters and sons riding ponies. Roy was holding a bow in his hand. Mike then tracked back to Joanne and was just in time to see Joanne and Adam's wife clink their glasses of wine looking very satisfied. He then tracked over to Johnny and Cap and saw Cap rub his hand over his face in frustration. Johnny was staring as if in a trance at his hands. Mike sighed and became angry with Roy and Joanne for spoiling Johnny's day. This was meant to be a celebration of Johnny's recovery and him thanking all these special people but now it had turned into something bad and hurtful. He scowled at Roy then Joanne, and wanted to wipe the smiles off their faces. He felt a hand on his shoulder looked up, his angry eyes meeting beautiful blue eyes.

"I saw it too...let Cap take care of it" Dixie said trying to calm Mike. She had seen the anger on his face and decided to try to diffuse his hostility before doing something he would regret.

Mike nodded knowing she was right. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Johnny any more than he was. Dixie smiled but her smile soon left her face as she watched Joanne walk over to Roy.

"I'd really like to wipe that smirk of her face" Dixie stated.

"Now who needs to calm down and let Cap take care of it?" Mike said accusingly.

It was Dixie's turn to nod and agree. "How about we tag team? I'll take on Joanne and you can have Roy" she said trying to calm herself with humour.

"You're on. We just need to get rid of Adam and his wife, they might cause interference" said Mike trying to sound serious.

"Hmm, Roy's changed since he's partnered with Adam" she stated thoughtfully.

"No not changed, just has a different set of priorities. He's never been a good friend to Johnny. Sure he's helped him a lot especially when Cap first took over but I've never seen him be a true friend of Johnny's. He uses Johnny and Johnny's so easy going and forgiving" Dixie nodded agreeing with Mike "He doesn't see that in Roy. He thinks Roy considers him as family but he doesn't and he's unfortunately proved me right" Mike finished sadly.

"You're right. Up until Johnny's accident I never saw Roy for what he really was...and now that you say it...yeah he did use Johnny." They both looked over towards Cap and Johnny. Johnny was still sitting stiffly but he was nodding as Cap continued to speak to him. Dixie and Mike could only speculate what was being said and why.


	19. Chapter 19

"John, talk to me. Tell me what happened" Cap tried desperately to get Johnny to open up and tell him what was said between him and Joanne.

John opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He swallowed hard almost choking on the unspoken words.

"Take a deep breath and just tell me what Joanne said. I can't help you until I know what she said" Cap reasoned. He could see whatever she said had deeply affected Johnny.

Kirk sat quietly sipping his beer. He couldn't believe that Roy was totally unaware of his wife's actions. He had known for some time since getting quite close to Johnny that Roy's wife didn't really like Johnny. Johnny had never felt comfortable around her and thought she only spoke to him out of tolerance for her husband's partner. He wished he knew what she had said and looking at Mike he could see he was wishing the same thing.

"Come on John trust me" Cap said as he reached to put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. He was grateful that he didn't flinch as he did earlier.

"She was mad at me...for letting Chris use a knife...and then she was mad at me for pointing out the dangers of using a knife, to Chris" said Johnny slowly looking up at Cap expecting him to agree.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. What exactly did she say?" asked Cap a little confused. Johnny was really upset. There was more to the conversation than Johnny was revealing.

Johnny took a deep breath "Joanne said that I was being selfish and needed to grow up. She said I should open my eyes and see how happy Roy is with Adam as a partner and that I should be the one moving on not Adam. She said the kids had become really good friends and if Adam moved to another station I would be breaking up their friendships. She said Roy felt sorry for me, that's why he asked me to be his partner and now that he's got Adam he's too nice to tell me to move on. I should have known that's why he didn't help me at the hospital. Her last words were" he again swallowed hard as if almost choking on these words "Grow up Johnny and let Roy have the kind of partner he really wants, someone he can relate to. I like having a happy husband come home from work not the frustrated one when he works with you."

Cap rubbed his hand over his face and tried to think of the right words to say "I can't believe Roy really thinks that. As disappointed as I am with him I can't believe he'd rather work with Adam. ...But...and it's a big but, if he does think that way then he can move on, with Adam. You are staying at station51. You were hurt in the line of duty after saving her husband's life and working with a different partner. You don't need to grow up, she does...Frustrated...What on earth is she talking about? John listen to me, you are not going anywhere but back to station 51 and if Roy values Adam's friendship so much then he can move on to join Adam. "Johnny nodded, what Cap said was making sense.

"What about the kids?" asked Johnny forlornly.

"You know kids John they bounce back, besides I'm sure Roy's kids have lots of friends" said Cap knowing Joanne had used the kids as a pawn, to make Johnny feel guilty.

Johnny nodded again but not as convincingly as he had before. Cap knew Joanne had pushed the right buttons by using the kids as an excuse. "I want you to relax and not think about this. We're here to celebrate and it's not good for your friends to see you this way. Wait here, take a few deep breaths and regain your composure. I'll send Kirk to come get you when it's time to start mingling. Ok?" Cap patted Johnny on the shoulder and stood up. He nodded to Kirk, Mike and Tony Freeman.

Cap strode across the park, Kirk, Mike and Tony fell into step with him. They came to a halt behind Roy, Joanne, Adam and his wife. He cleared his throat to alert them of their presence.

Roy turned around and was surprised to see the four men facing him. "Roy...Adam...I'm sorry but it's time you all left. This is Johnny's day and you're no longer welcome here. I suggest you pack up all your gear and go see that movie you were so keen to see earlier." Cap stood his ground and waited for them to move.

Roy opened and closed his mouth several times and finally said "Why?"

"You need to take that up with your wife. Now leave and I suggest you don't cause a scene for Johnny's sake" Cap said with authority.

Mrs Stanley, Mrs Stone and Mrs Freeman were packing up Roy's and Adam's belongings as Cap spoke. Dixie had walked over and sat next to Johnny, making sure he didn't witness Roy and Adam being asked to leave. They left without saying another word.

Kirk strolled over and joined Dixie and Johnny. "We have a surprise for you Johnny. How about you come over and join us" he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Johnny smiled at Kirk's antics pushing Joanne's harsh words out of his mind.

Everyone was gathered near the barbeque. They parted as Johnny approached giving him access to the table. On the table was a very large cake saying JOHNNY on it. He smiled and looked around at all his friends.

"Well cut it, we're all dying to have a piece" announced Dixie.

Johnny looked at Mrs Stanley and nodded, she nodded back. Johnny loved her cakes and it made her very happy knowing how much Johnny loved them.

"Come on cut it" came a few calls from the crowd.

"OK ok...but first, I just want to thank you all for coming and most of all I want to thank you all for the help and encouragement you all gave me during my recovery. TO MY FRIENDS" Johnny called out as he cut his cake.

From the back of the crowd came a call "TO JOHNNY HIP HIP".

"HOORAY" called out everyone.

Dixie and Mrs Stanley took over cutting up the cake. The first piece went to Johnny He sat down and happily ate his cake. Cap looked over at him and could have sworn he looked like a kid eating his cake. He was glad that Johnny was not brooding over Joanne's cruel words. Months ago he may have done just that but he had grown up a lot and Cap couldn't help but feel very proud of him.

Mike grabbed two pieces of cake and sat next to Dixie giving her one of the plates. He placed an ice tea in front of her. "So Miss McCall, what are you doing tonight?"

"Mmmm...nothing...nothing at all" she said seductively. "What do you have in mind?" Mike wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Johnny watched the interchange from across the table and smiled broadly.

Roy was fuming as he drove home. He said nothing because the kids were in the car. Both he and Joanne tried to never raise their voices in front of the kids. When they arrived home Joanne took the kids inside and stayed close to them avoiding her husband and his questions.

The kids were really upset; they knew about the cake and wanted to go back to the park. Joanne told them to get ready for their baths. It was still early in the afternoon and they didn't understand why they were being sent to bed early.

Joanne remained upstairs. Roy paced the decking out back. He didn't understand what had happened, having not witnessed his wife's conversation with Johnny. He couldn't take the waiting anymore and called out more harshly than he meant to "Joanne can you please come down stairs? Kids stay up stairs until I call for you".

Joanne knew she couldn't stall any longer. She made her way down the stairs slowly and deliberately. Roy looked up and knew straight away she had done something, guilt was written all over her face.

She decided to attack first "What's wrong with you Roy? Yelling like that. You scared the kids half to death."

"Tell me what happened at the barbeque" said Roy in a controlled voice.

"I think it's quite obvious. Captain Stanley asked us to leave" she said angrily.

"Alright...so tell me...why did he ask us to leave?" Roy looked directly into Joanne's eyes.

"I guess...poor Johnny...didn't like what I said to him. Honestly Hank treats him like a child" she stated crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

Roy sighed and held on tenuously to his temper "What EXACTLY did you say to Johnny?"

"I told him the truth and it obviously was too much for him."

"What is the truth Joanne hmmmm...tell me, because I sure as hell don't know what the TRUTH is lately" yelled Roy losing his patience and temper.

"That he needs to grow up and move on and leave you and Adam as partners" she yelled back.

"WHAT?" Roy looked at his wife through shocked eyes. He couldn't believe his wife had chosen today, or any day for that matter, to say that to Johnny. "He invited us and you insult him. Well just great Joanne. Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes. I've told the truth and obviously the truth hurts but someone had to say it" she said in her defence. "I like having Adam and his family as our friends. What does Johnny offer us?"

"Friendship, help and love for our kids" said Roy justifying Johnny's friendship. "I can't do this Joanne. Listen to me. Johnny is my partner and he is coming back to station 51 whether you like it or not. Adam will work at another station but we'll still stay friends and that is how it's going to be" he stated.

"What about me Roy, I like having them around, I get lonely. I'll lose that company when Adam moves on and I'll be back to lonely nights and days."

"Joanne there's no reason for that friendship not to continue."

"Yes there is. What is he gets a different shift?" she said frowning at her husband.

"Joanne if they are as good friends as you say they are, we'll still make time to see each other. That's what good friends do. They make time for each other" Roy stated and almost choked on his words. "Oh God Johnny" he screwed up his face in angst realising just how much he had failed his partner.


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny sat down on his couch and let out a huge sigh, the shower had washed away the sweat and grime from the day but it failed to wash away his troubled thoughts. As much as he tried to hold onto and believe Cap's advice, he still doubted himself. Joanne had told him he was being selfish expecting Adam to move on to another station. Maybe he was being selfish especially since Adam had built up a good friendship with Roy. He didn't want to work with Roy if he was only feeling sorry for him. Johnny didn't know what to do and he hated feeling this way. Maybe it would be better if he moved on and started fresh. He would miss Cap and Mike but he knew their friendship was strong enough to endure a change in stations. He certainly wouldn't miss Chet. He would keep up his friendship with Marco by continuing to help him out with his house even though he hadn't been able to help the past few months.

If he spoke to Chief Houts maybe he could post him somewhere that still worked out of Rampart. He'd explained the situation to the Chief. Yeah that's what he'll do, go down to headquarters and check with them. Roy and Joanne would be happy, Adam and his family would be happy and Johnny would be miserable. Who am I kidding? Johnny sat and brooded, he didn't want to be the one causing problems for Roy at home but he really didn't want to leave station 51. Then again maybe it was time to move on and take on a young partner who he could develop into a good paramedic. Too much thinking Gage he scolded himself. All this thinking made him tired and before he knew it he dropped off into a disturbed sleep on the couch.

Dixie was enjoying Mike Stoker's company. The quiet unassuming engineer had a quirky sense of humor that she found endearing. He was interesting too, being an avid reader he could talk about anything. She enjoyed his company so much that she invited him back to her place for coffee. Mike wasted no time, as soon as she sat next to him he planted a passionate kiss on her beautiful lips and Dixie melted into his arms.

Roy laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He had a bad taste in his mouth as the words he had preached to his wife came back to him as bile. His wife had pleaded with him to understand her needs. Mrs Staney was way too old for her to be close friends but Adam's wife was perfect and she understood how Joanne felt being a fire fighter's wife. She needed her friendship and she was afraid of losing it. Especially if Adam partnered with another family man or moved to a station whose crew had married men. He loved his wife and knew he needed to support her. Maybe it would be better for all concerned if Johnny moved on. It was pretty obvious that things would never be the same between them. Roy resolved to explain to Johnny what Joanne was trying to tell him and hopefully he would understand.

All the stress had affected him in more ways than one. Unable to perform in the bedroom for the first time in their married life made him even more frustrated. Joanne's comment that being around Johnny always affected him didn't help. He decided to give Johnny the option to move on. He never thought that he should be the one to move on, he just assumed because Johnny was single that he should be the one to transfer. He didn't realise he was being exactly what Joanne had accused Johnny of, he was being selfish. He was also giving up on their friendship.

Cap was having his own private battle. Being Roy's Captain meant he would have to leave his personal feelings out of the workplace. This was going to be difficult having been the one to console Johnny over Roy's wife's cruel words. Remaining neutral through the whole sordid affair was getting harder each time Johnny had contact with Roy. Somehow he would get past his personal feelings and act professional towards Roy, but he knew it was becoming more challenging by the day.

Someone who was having no problems was Mike. His performance in the bedroom was beyond anything Dixie had experienced in her life. Mike and Dixie were ending their day on a high, whilst their friends were mulling over the repercussions of Johnny and Joanne's falling out.

Roy was like a bear with a sore head when he turned up for shift. "Great Gage isn't even here and he causes chaos in the station" complained Chet.

Mike shook his head at Chet; he wasn't going to let the childish mind of Chet spoil his good mood. He left the locker room without comment and ignored both Roy and Chet when he sat and drank his coffee before roll call. Cap grabbed his coffee and headed back to his office. Mike could see the strain this was placing on his Cap. Something was going to give and he was worried that the Cap would be unable to remain impartial. Watching from the sidelines had its advantages and Mike came to an important decision; that he definitely was not ready to become a Captain.

The phone rang and Chet answered it. "Oh hi Joanne...yes he's here, what did you do to him last night. He's biting everyone's head off...oh yeah...that explains it. I thought so even in his absence we're reminded of him."

Mike caught a few of Chet's words and didn't like what he was hearing. Chet went very quiet, listening intently and spoke very softly into the phone to make sure he wasn't overheard. He then called out to Roy and told him his wife was on the phone. Mike sighed, this was not good. Now Chet was getting involved which would mean Johnny would come off second best and Mike didn't like those odds. Maybe it was time he stepped in and evened up the odds. Johnny could use some help, it was becoming too one sided. He knew Cap couldn't say anything at work but Mike could. He'd just have to be careful and stop himself from punching Roy's and Chet's lights out.

When Roy got off the phone Mike went to the dorm and made a phone call.

"Hello" Johnny answered the phone groggily; he had slept all night on the couch. Muscles he didn't even know he had were aching from the awkward position he had been sleeping.

"Johnny its Mike. I just wanted to let you know Chet had been talking to Joanne this morning. If he pays you a visit tomorrow after shift don't let him in and most of all don't listen to him."

"Sure Mike whatever you say. Why was Joanne talking to Chet?" asked Johnny a bit bemused.

"He just happened to answer the phone but he also complained about Roy's mood and that's when he started listening closely to her. You know Chet he loves gossip and he loves stirring. So don't listen to him."

"Ok Mike I won't but I don't understand what I did to make Joanne dislike me so much."

"You didn't do anything Johnny, it's her problem. She's ..." Mike didn't want to sound too harsh, knowing Johnny wouldn't like someone putting down Roy's wife. "She's just got a few issues and I think you've unfortunately got caught up in it through no fault of your own" explained Mike.

"Yeah I guess so, but I kinda got the feeling that she never has liked me" Johnny said despondently. "Hey Mike, how did last night go?" Johnny asked wanting to not think about Joanne for now.

"I don't kiss and tell" answered Mike. Johnny could hear him smiling into the phone.

"So you kissed huh?" Johnny said teasingly knowing Mike was too much of a gentleman to elaborate.

"Yeah well that's all you're getting out of me."

"Guess I'll have to work on Dixie" Johnny countered. Mike snorted into the phone.

"Good luck. Somehow I get the feeling she'd be more tightly lipped than me. She's one incredible lady" said Mike.

"And I love her Mike so don't you hurt her" said Johnny seriously.

"I would never Johnny. You should know that" Mike stated.

"I know, but she's my family, you know. I hope it works out for you two, you make a great couple. Hey if you get married that makes you part of my family too".

"Shut up Gage. Quit while you're ahead. Remember what I said, don't listen to Kelly, got it?"

"Yeah I got it Mike, Bye Dad" said Johnny chuckling on his end of the phone.

Mike shook his head and put down the receiver without saying goodbye. It was just as well because Chet chose that moment to walk into the dorm.


	21. Chapter 21

Mike eyed Chet suspiciously as he walked out of the dorm. Chet was well known for eavesdropping and he was sure this was one such moment. The shift carried on pretty much as usual except Roy remained in a bad mood with a tendency to brood. Cap spent the shift watching his paramedics and wondering if the turmoil would ever end. He was glad Johnny was not being subjected to the moodiness of the station.

Johnny drove to the mountains and for the first time in months went for a jog along one of his favourite tracks. It felt good to be in the fresh air and to be amongst the healing powers of Mother Nature. He made some important decisions, and no matter what, he was going to stick by them.

Johnny no longer pondered on leaving station 51, it was his home and he intended to stay there. He also decided if Roy no longer wanted to be friends that that was ok, he could live with that. He knew Roy was professional enough to work with him, they just wouldn't have that rapport they had before the accident. He felt so much better for making the decisions. He didn't realise that he had run the whole track without stopping. His fitness was finally getting back to where it was before the accident which meant he probably had nothing to worry about when he went for his endurance test on Friday.

The next morning as expected Chet was standing in the hallway of Johnny's apartment building. Johnny sighed and reluctantly let him into his apartment. Chet had never been there before so Johnny put him on the spot.

"Where did you get my address Chet?" sounding more than annoyed.

"Such hostility Gage" Chet replied avoiding Johnny's question.

"Like I said, where did you get my address Chet?" Johnny stuck to his guns; he wasn't going to let Chet get the upper hand.

"Well I have my sources. I just thought I'd call in and see how you were going. Pretty small apartment" he commented.

"It's enough for me and it's a good location to the station" Johnny said in his defence.

"What about when your folks come to visit or any other relatives. Where do they stay?" asked Chet trying to sound very innocent, but coming off nosey.

Johnny huffed at Chet's question "I don't have any relatives Chet so I don't have that problem" he stated. "Why are you really here Chet?" asked Johnny wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Like I said I just wanted to see how you were. Don't you have any family at all?" he asked as if seeing Johnny for the first time.

"No blood family Chet, just Dixie, Cap and the station" said Johnny shrugging feeling a little inadequate.

Chet's whole persona changed instantly and he decided not to pursue the transferring option Joanne had hinted at on the phone. "Would you like to go out for breakfast? My shout" he asked Johnny.

Johnny was taken by surprise and said yes before thinking about his answer. Chet said he'd drive him to a great diner he knew and would drop him back afterwards. Johnny didn't know what to make of Chet's change in attitude but welcomed the company and free meal.

Johnny quickly learned that when Chet was away from the station he was a nice person. He had the same interest as Johnny, chicks, and even wanted to set Johnny up with a date. Johnny declined and said wait till I get back to work and on full pay. Chet understood having been out for a couple of months with a dislocated shoulder.

When Johnny got back to his apartment he immediately called Mike and told him what happened with Chet. Mike was as bewilder as Johnny but quickly told him to just accept Chet's friendship and hope that it was genuine.

Roy's mood over the next few shifts lightened up as he got used to the idea that he would be trapped in a living hell between his wife and his partner. A day didn't go by that Joanne didn't mention how lonely she was going to be once Adam moved on. He tried to ignore her comments and found himself going for self imposed drives just to get away from the complaining. He often found himself outside Johnny's apartment but was too much of a coward to visit him. He knew Johnny was going for the test on Friday and wanted to wish him luck but thought he would not be welcome so refrained from contacting Johnny. Instead he asked Mike to tell that he wished him luck for Friday. Mike promptly told him to tell him yourself.

Adam didn't say much at all. Roy wasn't sure if his silence was good or bad. He just wanted the whole thing over with. As Friday approached Roy noticed Adam became more distant with him and with Mike, Cap and Chet recently, all ignoring him socially he felt somewhat isolated in his own station. He could only hope that things would change once Johnny started back. The idea of asking Johnny to transfer was scrubbed; he knew he would never hear the end of it from the crew.

Friday came around quickly and Johnny was a little nervous when he approached the academy. He had some bad memories from his training days and hoped that one particular instructor was not around. Everything went fine and Johnny was given the all clear to return to work. Not wanting to just phone he decided to call into the station on the way home and give Cap the good news. He did suspect that headquarters had probably already let him know but he still wanted to see him.

Johnny walked into the station. Only the engine was there, the squad was out on a run. Johnny knocked on Cap's door frame.

"John, good to see you pal" Cap offered his hand and shook Johnny's. "Well?"

"I passed, I start next shift" Johnny said smiling broadly. It felt so good to be finally coming back to work.

Cap slapped him on the back and led him into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. As they entered the kitchen Cap called out "Guess who's back next shift?" Mike, Chet and Marco all looked up at once and smiled. They quickly congratulated Johnny.

The squad could be heard backing in. Johnny's smile faltered, he knew Adam would be sad to leave, but it was his job, so he tried to keep that in mind when Roy and Adam entered the kitchen. Cap took control straight away "Roy, Adam Johnny passed his test so he starts back next shift."

There were two completely different expressions being reflected towards Johnny. Roy was genuinely happy for Johnny but Adam was disappointed. Johnny surmised that it wasn't aimed at him because he had passed the test but because he would be leaving the station.

"Well it's been a great five months; I guess that amounts to nothing in this department." Adam sat down on a chair around the table scowling.

"Come on pal, you knew this was only temporary" stated Cap not sure if Adam was mad at the department or Johnny. Mike picked up on Cap's feelings and flanked Johnny. Roy walked up to Johnny and offered him his hand. Johnny shook it and smiled at Roy but felt the wall that had been built over the last few months between them.

"Well I should be going. I'll see you guys' next shift" Johnny said and quickly exited out of the station. 'One step at a time Gage' he told himself.

Just as he was about to get into his car Roy called out to him. He turned around and saw a very apprehensive partner looking at him.

"Johnny I'm glad you're coming back. If you do decide to transfer no hard feelings" Roy offered his hand to Johnny.

Johnny looked at Roy and said with as much self confidence as he could muster "I'm not transferring anywhere Roy. I'm staying right here. This is where I belong. Why would you think I'm going to transfer?"

"I don't know. I just thought after what Joanne said to you that you wouldn't want to work with me" Roy told Johnny awkwardly.

"I'm not working with Joanne I'm working with you."

"Ok...ok I'll see you next shift" Roy said with trepidation. He could only imagine what Joanne would have to say. He needed to talk to Adam and get some reassurances from him. Life shouldn't be this hard he said to himself as he made his way back into the station.


	22. Chapter 22

The night before Johnny's first shift back Roy had Adam and his family over for dinner. Joanne had been furious when Roy told her Johnny was coming back and had no intentions of transferring. To lessen the blow he also told her that Adam and his family were coming over for dinner.

"Good we can discuss strategy" she exclaimed as she continued to do the laundry.

"They're coming over for dinner and that's all Joanne. This vendetta against Johnny has got to stop. Johnny's my partner and he was my friend up until a few months ago. I intend to work with him and stay friends with Adam but you have to get used to the idea that Johnny is staying at station 51 as my partner." Roy pointed to himself several times trying to get Joanne to take notice of what he was saying.

He grabbed his wife and sat her down. He needed to have this out with her once and for all. "Why don't you like Johnny?"

Joanne pursed her lips, just the mention of his name made her cringe "I don't like you working with a single partner."

"When I worked at 93s my partner was single and that didn't bother you" Roy said trying to draw the truth out of her.

"Yes but you didn't spend so much time with him, you seem to be spending a lot of time with Johnny."

Roy had heard this all before and took a deep breath. "What changed Joanne? Is it the job? What is it really?"

"It's not the job it's Johnny. I don't like him personally, he comes from a different background and I just don't like what he talks about and some of the things he does." She shrugged "I just don't like him" she said without revealing that she thought Roy could do better.

"You know Johnny's had a hard life and he's worked hard to get to where he is. He's a good and caring person. I would have thought you'd like me to be working with someone like that." Joanne was still scowling.

"Ok I'll just work with him and leave it at that. No more coming over to help with the house. We'll just have to pay someone to do the major stuff or you'll just have to wait till I'm able to get around to doing things on my days off. So no complaining about money because we had to pay someone to repair the roof. Ok?" Roy looked at his wife and laid down the ground rules.

"Can't Adam help?" she asked not liking the rules Roy was imposing.

"I've already told you Adam is not the handy man type. So are we clear? No more Johnny visits and hopefully just Adam and his family social visits."

Joanne agreed but somehow felt something was missing with this agreement. This is what she wanted so how come it didn't feel right. She got up and continued the laundry and Roy went outside to cut the lawn.

Dinner was pleasant and Adam was happy that he was being given a permanent job at 110s A shift.

"We're thinking of moving near the water" Adam's wife told Joanne.

"That's pretty expensive" said Roy.

Adam cleared his throat "Yes well my parents are pretty well off and they're going to help us out" he said trying not to sound snobbish.

Suddenly Roy could see why Joanne liked Adam's family so much. He explored more "Say your parents wouldn't happen to know my wife's parents would they?"

"Well of course. I thought you knew" stated Adam.

"No. No I didn't. Excuse me for a minute?" Roy asked and he left the table feeling anger build up from within him. He couldn't believe it; Joanne had kept this information from him. They had promised each other that they would never keep secrets. This whole thing had not been about Johnny it was Joanne trying to up her status, or was it? He knew what her mother was like maybe Adam's wife was like Joanne's mother. Suddenly our friends are not good enough. Roy shook his head and grabbed his keys. He needed to talk to Johnny.

Johnny had packed the car with his dry cleaned uniforms and his new boots that he had worn around the apartment to wear in. He was relaxing in front of the TV when there was a knock on his door. He was more than surprised to find Roy standing there.

"Roy, come on in" Johnny waved him into his apartment. "Take a seat".

"All set for tomorrow?" asked Roy keeping things light for starters.

"Yep uniforms are in the car along with my new boots. Did my helmet arrive?" asked Johnny knowing his helmet was crushed in the collision.

"Yeah I think Cap has it...Johnny I need to explain a few things to you" Roy said as he rubbed his hand over his face. "I found out a few things tonight and I'm not proud of myself. I let myself be manipulated into thinking I was doing the right thing as far as my family was concerned but instead I was being taken for a fool" Roy stood up and paced. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "When you had the accident and you went into a coma I tried to visit you as much as I could. Then, when you needed help with feeding and physio I tried to help then too. Then Adam comes along and Adam's wife. Turns out Adam's parents know Joanne's parents. Joanne starts complaining about how much time I'm spending at the hospital and not at home and then we start becoming real good friends with Adam and his family and suddenly there's no room for you" Roy sombrely looked at his partner "It was all planned out by Joanne's parents. Have their daughter mixing in the right circle of friends. I think maybe they had visions of me and Adam going into partnership or something, who knows...but...what I'm trying to say is..." Roy sat back down and looked at his partner "Joanne can be a stuck-up and mixing with Adam has brought that out and suddenly my friends aren't good enough."

Johnny watched Roy confess and try to explain the last few months but as far as Johnny was concerned he was falling short. "You don't expect me to believe that do you Roy?"

Roy's head snapped up and he looked at his partner stunned.

"Let me get this straight Roy. Joanne becomes friends with Adams wife whose parents in-law know Joanne's parents and because of that you stop helping me and being a friend to me" Johnny said disbelievingly.

"Well sort of. The thing is she was constantly telling me that I was neglecting her and the kids by spending all my spare time with you and instead of working out a compromise I just stop being a good friend." Roy stood up "Ah hell Johnny you're right. It's a lame excuse. God I don't know Johnny. This has all been too much for me. I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Johnny sighed and looked at his partner, he couldn't stay mad at him but he couldn't fully forgive him for turning his back on him. "Look Roy let's just be friends at work and leave it at that and if things get better in time maybe we can be good friends again but for now let's just concentrate on work."

Roy nodded realising once again that he had thrown away a close friendship. He stood up and shook Johnny's hand. He thought how much Johnny had grown up these last few months and he had missed it by choosing to not be a part of Johnny's life.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he was leaving.

"See you tomorrow Roy" Johnny shut the door and sat down. He didn't quite know what Roy was trying to tell him but somehow he knew that Joanne had been making Roy feel somewhat guilty for spending time with him.

"Woman" he said to himself. "I am not getting married" he declared to his apartment.

Over in another apartment things were becoming quite serious.


	23. Chapter 23

Johnny turned up half an hour early for shift. His sleep had been broken, but despite that he was looking forward to starting work. C Shift greeted him with handshakes and back slaps. One of their paramedics told Johnny how worried they were when they heard Engine 110 calling for an ambulance. Johnny nodded in understanding. Cap walked in and smiled when he saw Johnny standing by the coffee pot talking to C Shift paramedics.

"Hey Cap" Johnny greeted him as he walked up to shake Johnny's hand.

"Welcome back pal" Cap smiled and acknowledged the paramedics standing next to Johnny.

Cap rubbed his hands together while Johnny grabbed him a mug and poured the coffee in it. Johnny handed it to him like he had never been away. "Thank you John". Johnny nodded and made his way over to the table. Cap watched him mingle with C Shift. Chet and Marco walked in and both gave Johnny a slap on the back. Johnny acknowledged both of them and then made his way into the bay area to check supplies and do the morning calibration. He was hoping Dixie would be waiting at the other end. He looked around for Mike but he was nowhere to be seen. Normally Mike would be checking the gauges on the engine and polishing any smudges.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

_'Read you loud and clear 51' _Dr Morton's voice came over the receiver. Johnny was disappointed that it wasn't Dixie.

"Sending you a strip Rampart" said Johnny.

_'Clear this end Squad 51'_

"10-4" Rampart" Johnny put the biophone away and pulled out the drug box. He rearranged it and took inventory at the same time. It was as if he had never been away and it felt good to get back into the routine.

"Hey Johnny. Welcome back" Roy said holding out his hand.

"Roy" greeted Johnny as he shook Roy's hand.

"How do the supplies look?" Roy asked as he watched Johnny close up the box and put it back into the squad.

"They're fine, we don't need to do a run" he stated and looked over at the engine again. "Excuse me Roy?"

"Yeah sure" Roy sighed and rubbed his hands on his trousers and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Johnny was getting a little worried about Mike. He knew he had a dinner date with Dixie last night. Dixie wasn't at the base station and Mike wasn't checking and polishing his beloved engine. As he entered the locker room Mike was standing in front of his locker hurriedly putting on his uniform.

"Oh hey, Johnny. Welcome back" Mike said a little distracted with his lateness. Johnny couldn't help but smirk.

"A little late there Mike. Couldn't by any chance have anything to do with a certain nurse being late also?" Johnny leaned against the door trying not to laugh at the flustered Mike, so out of character.

"I told you Johnny I don't kiss and tell" Mike claimed as he started doing up his boots.

"Roll call in two gentlemen. Oh Mike, nice of you to join us pal" Cap said also smirking at Mike's lateness.

"Sorry Cap, the morning kind of got away from us" replied Mike grimacing at his error as soon as he said it.

"Us" said both Cap and Johnny, both with their eyebrow raised questioning Mike's admission.

Mike straightened "I just got through telling Johnny here, I don't kiss and tell" said Mike as he walked past them into the bay area.

Johnny and Cap looked at each other "Kiss huh" said Cap.

"Yep kiss and..." Johnny wiggled his eyebrows. Both of them broke into a chuckle and entered the bay area looking like two school boys sharing a secret.

Mike shook his head and couldn't help but smile. It had been a wonderful morning and it would be some time before the smile would escape his face.

Roll call was over quickly and everyone made their way into the kitchen for coffee and, of course, cake. Mrs Stanley loved baking especially for someone who appreciated her cooking, that being Johnny. Johnny took a big piece and savoured every mouthful. Chet and Marco snickered but were feeling very happy that they were all back together again.

"So Johnny, you doing anything tomorrow night?" asked Chet as he took another bite of his cake.

With his mouth full "No Chet what do you have in mind?" Johnny answered almost choking on his cake.

"Arrh, gross Gage" exclaimed Chet. "Me and a couple of the guys are going bowling. Winner gets free drinks after the game. Wanna come?"

This time Johnny made sure he swallowed before answering, he glanced at Mike before answering "Yeah sure Chet."

Roy watched the interchange wondering when Chet had become friendly enough with Johnny to go bowling with him. There was probably a lot of things he didn't know about Johnny's life, he thought sadly. He felt a little jealous of the guys, no longer having Adam as his ally he was alone and he didn't like the feeling.

The klaxons sounded for the station, everyone jumped to their feet and as Johnny made his way to the squad he quickly checked the route on the map. He jumped into the passenger seat of the squad and felt the adrenalin rush through his body as the bay doors rose and the lights and sirens were switched on. "I love this job" he said quietly.

Roy smiled knowing exactly how he felt. Having Johnny sit next to him in the squad after having Adam sit there for so long Roy thought and realised how much he had really missed Johnny. He wondered if things would ever be the same between them. Things at home certainly would never be the same. Joanne had made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with Johnny. He just couldn't understand Joanne and only hoped that time would also change her attitude.

The MVA involved three cars; one was on its roof. Johnny and Roy jumped out of the squad and put on their turnout coats and grabbed equipment. "I'll take the pickup, you want to take the overturned sedan?" asked Roy.

"Yeah sure" replied Johnny as he assessed the scene. He ran over to the overturned car and got down on his hands and knees and peered into the car. The woman driver was lying on the roof amongst glass from the broken windshield. Her face was a mess and her right arm was lying at an odd angle. She was unconscious but alive. Johnny and Chet had her on a backboard and out of the car in minutes. Roy was still working on the driver in the pickup. He was pinned in; Marco and Mike were busy pulling the dash off his legs using the K12. Chet stayed and helped Johnny by manning the biophone. When Johnny's victim was taken care of Johnny asked Chet to go over and see if Roy had any vitals on his victim.

Roy and Johnny worked on the victims simultaneously. Roy asked Johnny if he wanted to go in the ambulance. Johnny looked back at the squad remembering that fateful day. "I'll follow in the squad" Johnny said with determination.

"You sure?" asked Roy knowing how hard this must be for Johnny.

"I'm sure Roy" Johnny said as he started to pick up the debris. Roy jumped into the back of the ambulance and watched his partner straighten up and take a deep breath.

Johnny climbed into the squad and watched the ambulance drive away. He decided to not drive close to the ambulance but to stay a block away. He also decided not to put his sirens on but to just drive at normal speed. 'One step at a time' he told himself. Mike and Cap watched Johnny drive away thinking the same thing, 'He'll be fine'.

When Johnny arrived at the hospital he took a deep breath in relief. It was as if he had finally finished a journey that started five months ago. He strolled into ER and looked around for Roy. He was nowhere to be seen. Dixie was sitting in her usual spot. Johnny couldn't resist.

"Well well well, who was late this morning? Hmmm. The station's engineer was a little late this morning too" teased Johnny as he lent on her counter grinning, Dixie hit him on the head with her pen. "Ow!"

He yelped and quickly backed away.

Dixie chuckled as she said "Sorry I missed your call in" she ignored his raised eyebrow. "How does it feel to be back in the squad?" she asked changing the subject.

Johnny just smiled at the change, "It's good to be back Dixie, feels like I never left and driving the squad here was like completing an unfinished journey" he said in all seriousness.

"I guess in a way it was" she said thoughtfully.

"Johnny welcome back" Dr Brackett shook Johnny's hand. "How does it feel?"

"Feels good Doc, feels good" Johnny replied and saw Roy exiting the treatment room over his shoulder. Dr Brackett looked between his paramedics and then caught Dixie's eye. They both were thinking the same thing 'How could such a close partnership break down the way it did' and 'Will it ever get back to the way it was?'

Dixie got their supplies together and the paramedics made their way out to the squad. Everything was feeling the same except for the silence that swallowed up the inside of the squad.


	24. Chapter 24

Two shifts later the silence that had consumed the inside of the squad was broken. Johnny had been eyeing his partner who looked a little green and seemed to be swallowing as if warning off being sick. Since Roy was driving he didn't like to break his concentration but he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Roy are you alright? You're looking a bit green there pally" Johnny claimed using the familiar name.

Roy almost threw up there and then when Johnny spoke. The combination of feeling so unwell and Johnny's use of his nickname caught him off guard. He pulled the squad over and jumped out running to the edge of the road and consequently threw up.

Johnny grabbed a bottle of water for Roy to rinse his mouth. Roy was clutching at his midriff as if in pain. Johnny offered the water but Roy was in so much pain he couldn't take the bottle from his partner, he held his arms around his stomach. He threw up again and almost passed out from the pain. When his retching stopped Johnny got him into the squad and let despatch know he was code 8 to Rampart.

The gurney was waiting but before Roy could be loaded onto the gurney he threw up again. "That's the third time Doc" Johnny informed Dr Brackett. They finally got Roy onto the gurney; he was still hugging his midriff and was starting to shake.

Johnny helped with taking vitals once they were in the treatment room. Roy was groaning in pain. Dr Brackett was trying to get information from him. "How long had you been feeling sick, Roy?"

"It...came on me ...suddenly..I'm gonna be sick again." The nurse quickly placed a basin under his chin. Johnny watched worriedly.

"Doc what do you think it is?" he asked with concern.

"I'm not sure Johnny. What has he eaten today?"

"I don't know Doc we only just came on shift before that last call" stated Johnny looking at his very ill partner.

"I'll call Joanne and check with her" said Dixie and she rushed out of the treatment room, Johnny followed her.

She dialled the number and waited, and then she pulled the receiver from her ear and looked at it. "It's busy" she said a little concerned.

Dr Brackett rushed out of the treatment room. "Roy just told me they had seafood last night. Did you get a hold of Joanne, cause it's very likely she'll be sick too."

Dixie shook her head and dialled the number again "Still busy".

"I'll go to Roy's place" exclaimed Johnny as he ran towards the doors "I'll call you when I get there" he called out.

Johnny got to Roy's in fifteen minutes. He ran to the front door and banged on it. He could hear crying. He peeked through the window and saw Chris holding up his sister and was crying. Johnny yelled "Chris open the door. It's Uncle Johnny." He watched him drag his sister over to the door.

When the door opened Johnny grabbed Chris and his sister and led them back into the house. Chris was crying and his sister was covered in vomit. "Where's your mum Chris?" Johnny asked urgently as he laid Chris's sister on the couch.

Chris hiccupped "She's on the floor in the bedroom. I can't wake her up" he said despairingly.

"It's ok Chris I'll take care of her. Listen, your dad is sick too. He's at the hospital, so how about you take his place and be my partner, ok?"

Chris stopped crying and nodded.

"Good boy. Now do you think you could get your sister a clean nightgown, her robe and slippers?"

Chris nodded and ran to his sister's room. Johnny ran to Roy and Joanne's bedroom. Joanne was slumped on the floor. The phone was on the floor next to her. She was hugging her stomach much the same as Roy had been.

"Joanne can you hear me?" Johnny picked her up and put her on the bed.

Joanne looked at Johnny and started to cry. "Oh Johnny I'm sick. I called Rozanna Adam's wife but she said she was on her way to a hair appointment. Then my stomach cramped and I could..." She started retching. Johnny grabbed a waste bin for her.

"I have the clothes Uncle Johnny" said Chris from behind.

Johnny smiled "Good boy Chris. Stay here I'll bring your sister into here" Johnny told him as he ran back out to Chris's sister who was lying still on the couch. Johnny quickly picked her up and ran to the bedroom and laid her down next to Joanne. "Chris can you get me a bucket please?"

Chris ran from the room. Johnny got a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped down the little girls face. She was very pale. Chris came back to the room.

"Ok Chris I need to get my...our...equipment so I need you to stay here and watch your sister. If she looks like she's going to be sick make sure she turns on her side and uses the bucket?"

"Ok Uncle Johnny" Chris answered and sat on the bed next to his sister.

"Joanne I'm just going to get the equipment. I won't be long" Johnny took off without waiting for Joanne to reply.

When he came back in the room Chris was brushing his sister's hair off her face tenderly. Johnny smiled at him. "You're doing good Chris" he stated in a calming tone. Johnny quickly got both of their vitals and called Rampart. They were both started on IVs. An ambulance was ordered but it was thirty minutes away so Johnny decided to take everyone in the squad. He and Chris quickly changed his sister into clean clothes. Johnny put a robe on Joanne and carried her to the squad. He went back inside and picked up Chris's sister and Chris grabbed the bucket and followed Johnny out to the squad.

Johnny quickly locked the house and jumped into the squad and raced back to the hospital. Joanne was seated next to Johnny. She looked up at him "Will you ever forgive me. I've been a fool Johnny. I'm so sorry I acted just like my parents, something I promised myself I'd never do."

"It's ok Joanne" Johnny wanted her to just sit quietly. This really wasn't the time or place for this conversation.

"No it's not ok. I can be a real snob sometimes and that's how I was towards you. It doesn't matter if you can't forgive me but please forgive Roy. I put him under so much pressure, if he didn't love us so much, I think he would have left me by now" she stated dismally.

Johnny glanced at her as he concentrated on his driving. It was the first time he drove the squad with the sirens. "It's alright Joanne, we'll work something out, I promise" he said reassuring her.

Joanne sighed but hugged her stomach tighter as a cramp intensified. "Thank you Johnny, you're a good person. I don't deserve your friendship" she said as her head dropped. Johnny stepped on it, he could see the hospital.

"Is your sister awake Chris?" Johnny asked him.

"Yes but she's..."

"She's what Chris?" Johnny pulled into the hospital.

"I think she's choking" Chris said alarmed.

"Lay her on her side over your legs Chris" directed Johnny "Quickly Chris".

He followed Johnny's instructions. "Eeww" said Chris in disgust.

Johnny saw the vomit come out of her mouth onto Chris's legs.

The gurneys were waiting and Joanne and her daughter were quickly taken away. Johnny took Chris to the bathroom and cleaned him up. "You did good today Chris, your dad will be very proud of you" said Johnny. Chris suddenly launched himself into his Uncle's arms and hugged him. Johnny could feel him shaking, the whole ordeal catching up to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Johnny took Chris into Roy's room. The light was low and Roy looked like he was dozing but as soon as he heard footsteps he opened his eyes. Chris pulled away from Johnny and ran to his father's bedside. Johnny hung back and leaned against the wall. The father son reunion caused a lump to form in Johnny's throat. He understood just how frightening this whole ordeal must have been for Chris.

"Bet you're glad you didn't have the shrimp, hey?" Roy said to his son smiling but still looking a little green around the mouth. Roy hugged him absorbing his son's warmth.

"Yuk! I hate shrimp" replied Chris. Roy chuckled at his son's admission, agreeing with him. Having the bad taste of regurgitated shrimp in his mouth, he knew he wouldn't be eating shrimp anytime in the near future.

Johnny chose that moment to slip out of the room to give them some privacy. He didn't consider, despite Joanne's apology, that he was part of this family anymore. He lent against the wall and waited for Chris. When Chris came out Johnny led him to his mother's room. Joanne looked much better having probably eaten less than Roy, she was well on her way to recovery.

"Chris" she croaked and gave her son a hug. "You were so brave Chris and you helped Uncle Johnny" she stated proudly. Johnny thought that was his queue to leave but Joanne called out to him.

Johnny turned around and approached Joanne's bed. "I meant what I said Johnny. I was a fool and I am sorry. I've been lonely for some time now and when Rozzana came along I got caught up in her friendship and lost myself for a while. A friendship, I suspect as Roy had tried to point out to me, manipulated by my mother. You know what she's like and how she hates it that Roy's a fireman. Roy tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen and then being the stuck up" she looked at Chris and just cleared her throat "Well you know the word I'm looking for, anyway I wanted her friendship so bad that I threw away the kindest person I've ever known. I'm sorry Johnny...please don't judge Roy on my actions. I realise now that I've made his life a living hell the last couple of months. I don't know why he loves me. I don't" she was tearing up and Johnny couldn't take anymore.

"Joanne please, don't upset yourself. We'll work something out. I can't say it will be the same but I'm sure we can get past this and at least be friends" Johnny assured her. "I'll just wait outside and give you and Chris some privacy" Johnny said as he left quickly.

Joanne started to cry. Chris started to cry also. "I've really hurt your Uncle and I don't know how to heal him" she told her son.

"You make me feel better by giving me one of your special hugs" said Chris innocently.

Joanne smiled at her beautiful son "Somehow I don't think that will work on Uncle Johnny" she claimed.

"You also make me feel better when you make me my favourite pie" he added.

"Now that's more up your Uncle's alley" she said joyfully but the thought of food made her stomach flip. "The basin Chris?" she called out.

Johnny heard Joanne's raised voice through the closed door. He opened the door a fraction and peeked in. Seeing Joanne's distress, he ran into the room. He grabbed from the sink a wet cloth and as Joanne settled back on her pillow he ran the cloth over her face. He took the basin from Chris and washed it out. Chris took over wiping his mother's face. "I'm just going to get a nurse" said Johnny but Joanne grabbed his arm.

"No, please Johnny. I don't need a nurse, not when I have you boys to look after me" she said affectionately. Johnny bowed his head unsure whether to accept her friendship so easily.

A thought came to Johnny "You know Joanne if you mean it about being lonely, well...we are always looking for volunteers down at the Heritage Centre. There is ladies down there who are also lonely and would relish your company" he told her and waited for her to answer thinking this will test her, then he admonished himself for thinking so meanly. "Look Joanne don't make a decision now, you're sick, just think about it."

The nurse entered the room and told Johnny that Dixie said Captain Stanley called and said his partner's replacement was waiting for him at the station. Johnny said goodbye to Chris and Joanne and as he was leaving he alerted Dixie that Chris was in Joanne's room.

When Johnny was next at Rampart he checked on the De Sotos. Dixie told him they would be going home soon and that Joanne's sister was picking them up.

"Chris couldn't stop talking about being your partner and how he got to help you" Dixie said unable to hide a smirk.

"Yeah...well...it was the best way to keep him occupied...and...You know...keep his mind off his mom and sister being sick." Johnny shrugged as if it was nothing important.

Dixie looked into the uncertain eyes of Johnny "Joanne also told me what she said to you and confessed a few things to me." Johnny bowed his head "Johnny just give it time, life's too short to stay mad. At least she's trying to make amends" Dixie counselled him. "She also mentioned about the Heritage Centre."

"I just thought if she was serious about the lonely thing that maybe getting involved would help her. That's if she was being honest about being lonely" Johnny said uncertain about Joanne's admissions.

"Oh she's being honest. I see wives like her every day. I think it was a great idea and hopefully she'll take you up on it" approved Dixie.

Kirk came out of the treatment room and gave Johnny the thumbs up. "What's it like working with Kirk?" asked Dixie smiling at the approaching paramedic.

"A lot better than working with Tom. Gosh that seems so long ago" said Johnny thoughtfully.

Dixie became lost in her thoughts also. Everything that had happened over the last few months all started when Roy got hurt and Tom Wheeler made the decision to go alone in the ambulance that fateful day. The repercussions of Roy falling had been astronomical and life changing for Johnny and herself. She thought about Mike and wondered if they would be together if the events hadn't happened. She threw off the thoughts and came back to the present. Kirk and Johnny were looking at her smirking. "What?"

"Oh nothing. How's Mike?" Johnny tried to say without looking too smug.

"You should know you're working with him. Where's the supply list?" she asked changing the subject. Behind her back Kirk and Johnny giggled but immediately looked serious when Dixie turned around.

When Kirk and Johnny returned to the station Johnny let Cap know about Roy and his family. They sat down for lunch.

"So, looking forward to your solo Kirk. Should we bring the engine and the squad with us?" Chet asked teasingly.

"Ha ha Kelly, and that's a no, on the engine and squad. You just make sure you bring the drinks" Kirk directed.

"You're bringing desert right Cap?" Johnny checked.

"Gage all you think about is that stomach of yours" admonished Chet.

Johnny lent back and rubbed his stomach "I don't have to think about it Chet, it grumbles, reminding me to feed it" replied Johnny.

"Yeah well tell it to stop grumbling and reminding us of food" said Chet grumpily.

"What's the matter Chet, don't you like food?" asked Johnny.

"I like food plenty, it just doesn't like me. I need to watch my girly figure" he said and stood up posing like a model. Everyone laughed at his antics. Kirk just shook his head and admired the comradeship of the station.

It was a beautiful day for flying. Tom and Johnny stood either side of Kirk and admired the plane Kirk was about to fly. "You know Johnny I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. You made me take the plunge by giving me your gift of a free lesson."

"I was grateful for your help but I'm glad it helped you get to this point. Now show us what you got" he said as he slapped Kirk on his back.

Everyone watched Kirk take off. The barbeque was lit and drinks were handed around. Every so often the skies were perused for Kirk's plane and quickly pointed out when spotted.

Roy and his kids turned up and Johnny was quickly lavished with hugs and kisses. "Where's Joanne?" asked Johnny worried that she didn't feel welcomed and stayed home.

"She's at the Heritage Centre; she said there was something important that had to be finished today. She'll be here in about an hour. How's he doing?" asked Roy nodding towards the sky.

"He took off about half an hour ago, so he has another half hour before he lands" stated Johnny watching the plane disappearing in the distance.

Roy grabbed a drink and started talking to Tom. Johnny looked around at his friends. Dixie and Mike were deep in conversation sitting cosily on a blanket. Chet was showing Roy's kids the toy plane he bought for Kirk. Cap placed his arm over Johnny's shoulders "Beautiful day for flying" he stated happily.

"Yeah it is Cap yeah it is" Johnny replied contently.

_Dixie and Mike-now that's another story._


End file.
